IchiRuki Oneshots
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Hello! I decided to put my ichiruki one-shots in here so I have more room. I hope you all like the romantic adventures I have written for you. I take requests Comments would be nice :) Enjoy the fluffiness! Last one I made is: Hot Springs Rukia orders Ichigo to take her to Karukura town's hot spring. But then they get in a fight about personal space.
1. Curse

Summary:

*When Ichigo was ten years old he got bitten by a werewolf. At age seventeen he meets Rukia Kuchiki. He scared that if she knows he's a werewolf she would send him back to the asylum. Once Ichigo transforms during a movie he can't control himself. What will Rukia do when she confronts him?*

* * *

Ichigo was walking around a corner when he bumped into someone. He growled as he stared down at the person on the ground, "Watch where you're going-!" he stopped talking when he noticed who was on the ground. A short raven haired girl sat on the floor, scratching the back of her head. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. Ichigo blushed. _'She-she's beautiful.'_

Ichigo laughed nervously. "I-I'm sorry." He offered her his hand. She rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away. She got up on her own and rubbed dirt off of her gray school uniform skirt. "It's alright." she said. She glanced at him, a blush lightening up her pale cheeks. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Neither was I." He chuckled. "I just got out of detention."

The girl tilted her head to the side, her eyes curious. "Oh yeah? What did you do?"

"A bunch of guys jumped me during lunch. I got in a fight with them and got the blame of starting it because I broke a kid's arm." He shrugged.

The girl smiled. "Nice."

Ichigo looked at her. "What's up with you?"

The girl sighed. "My mother is dating this jerk. He just gets on my nerves! He just called me to ask me if I wanted to hang out with him. Who the hell does he think he is?!" Rukia's face reddened in embarrassment. "Ooops. Probably shouldn't have said that. Sorry to bug you with my issues."

"It's alright; I understand."

Rukia smiled. "My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." She offered him her hand.

Ichigo took her hand and shook it. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He smiled.

Rukia pulled out her phone. "Here, give me your number."

Ichigo laughed. "Already exchanging numbers?"

Rukia stuck her tongue at him. "Yes! I want us to be friends."

Ichigo took her phone and dialed his number on her contact list. "Here you go." He handed back her phone.

"Great! Well, see you tomorrow, Ichigo." Rukia started walking away.

"Wa-wait!"

Rukia turned around. "Yes?"

Ichigo looked down and clenched his fists. "Ne-never mind. See you tomorrow."

As Rukia left the school Ichigo felt his teeth change into fangs. His brown eyes turned yellow. _'I got to get out of here!'_ he thought as he jumped the school fence. He didn't care where he ran to, just as long as it was away from people. Ichigo finally stopped when he found his usually spot; a cave. It's been his cave ever nice he was bitten. _'I should've told her what I am.'_ he thought.

* * *

**Seven years ago.**

Ten year old Ichigo was taking a walk. He needed to get away from people. Everyone teased him about his orange hair. The place he could think of was the lake. This was is special spot. It's where he comes to think.

"Why are people to mean to me?" He threw a rock into the lake. "I'm not a bad person!" He threw another rock. "Just because I saw my mother get killed doesn't mean I murdered her!" Tears stung his eyes. He sat down and brought his knees to his chest.

His mother died when they were walking home from school. His mother picked his up when kids were bullying him. "Don't let anyone knock you down," she would say.

* * *

_Out of a corner a man ran at them. He came at them with a knife. "Make the kid leave!" he yelled. The man had icy blue eyes and messy brown hair. He had a scar across his left eye. Ichigo's mother kissed her son on the cheek. "Go home, I'll meet you there soon." Her eyes were scared but Ichigo couldn't tell._

_"I-I want to stay with you!" Ichigo cried._

_"No Ichigo! I'll see you soon." His mother gently pushed him away. She waved goodbye to him as he ran to the corner. 'I'm not leaving her!' he thought as he ran back. He froze when he saw his mother on the floor, bleeding her life out. The man pulled the knife out of her chest and took her purse. He ran before Ichigo could move. He ran to his mother, blood staining his clothes. "Mother!" he cried out as rain started to fall._

* * *

"I miss you mom." Ichigo cried into his sleeve. The stars staring dancing in the sky. One shined the brightest. 'Mom?' he thought.

Ichigo jumped when he heard a twig snap being him. He sniffled as he stood up. "Who's there?"

A blur came out of no where. Ichigo felt a sickening pain in his right shoulder as he felt teeth bite into him. Ichigo yelled out in pain as he felt his blood leak out. Ichigo grabbed the nearest rock and started pounding it on the creature. He heard a loud whimper and a growl as he kept smashing the rock until whatever had him let go. The full moon shined brightly on the creature that bit him. A monstrous wolf-like creature starting shifting back into a man. His naked body layed down dead on the grass. Ichigo gasped as he recognized the man. It was the same guy that murdered his mother!

Ichigo immediately ran home and told his father what happened. His father sent him to an asylum; thinking he was crazy. But Ichigo wasn't crazy. He was a werewolf. He escaped the crazy house when he transformed into the werewolf. He killed the guards and doctors as he escaped. The little werewolf ran into the woods by the high school and hid in a cave until the night was over. When Ichigo woke up naked on the cave floor, he saw two dead gory looking deer.

* * *

**Present time: five months later.**

Ichigo smiled happily. He and Rukia have been dating for five months. _'She's a strange girl,'_ he thought. Rukia was obsessed with bunnies, it was ridiculous! Every outfit she wore when they went on a date had a bunny on it. "Don't judge me!" she would say. "I love bunnies!"

Ichigo chuckled._ 'So far I haven't turned into a werewolf in front of her.'_ He made sure none of their dates was near a full moon.

It was now summer break so Ichigo and Rukia could spend the whole day together when they go out. The past couple of weeks Ichigo grew a little depressed. The last full moon he found a dead body in his cave. No, it wasn't an animal. It was a human. After that incident Ichigo stayed inside. He even considered bringing in silver. A silver bullet can kill a werewolf but being in a presence of anything silver will cause pain. _'Why am I doing this to myself?'_ he thought. _'It's not my fault I'm a werewolf!'_

Ichigo burned everything silver in his house. While his family was away he asked a friend to gather everything silver in the house and to burn it, no questions asked.

Ichigo's phones buzzed. He answered it without checking the caller I.D.. "Hello?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia sounded mad. "Why aren't you answering my calls? I demand to know what's going on!"

_'Oh no, she's worried.'_ Ichigo sighed. "Sorry, Rukia, I'm just having a bad week."

"Bad enough to not call me?" Anger made her voice rise. "This is not like you, Ichigo. You know you can tell me anything, you idiot." Her voice was reassuring. Ichigo really wanted to tell her but he was afraid what would happen. It was almost the full moon anyway."

"Rukia, I'm sorry. How about-"

"Can we…can we go out tonight? I…I miss you."

Ichigo smiled into the phone. He knew his stubborn girlfriend had a hard time expressing her feelings. "Sure. What do you want to do?"

"Let's go see a movie!"

"What do you want to see?"

"Want to see Despicable Me 2?"

"Rukia, why the hell do you want to see a kid movie?"

Rukia snarled into the phone. "Because I want to! All the other movies look stupid! Plus,

I love Despicable Me! I love the minions-"

"Alright, I get it! What time do you want to see it?"

"Want to see it at 7:05?"

"Sure."

"Great! I'll see you there!"

"Rukia, I lo-"

The dialed was dead. _'Damn it!'_ Ichigo scratched the back of his head. He glanced at the clock. It was now 6:00. "Guess I should get ready." Ichigo spat blood on the floor as his fangs formed. "Oh shit! It's the full moon tonight!" Ichigo ran to a mirror. _'Good, my eyes are still normal. I hope I can last until the movie's over…'_

* * *

When Rukia asked about his fangs Ichigo told them they're fake. "I felt like putting them on."

Rukia laughed. "Do you feel dangerous or something?"

'You can say that.'

Ichigo sighed as he and Rukia sat in the back._ 'There are so many kids! How will I escape if I transform any more?'_ Ichigo jumped as he felt Rukia hold his arm and lean on his shoulder. He glanced at her and she smiled. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." The room darkened and commercials started to play. Ichigo felt a growl deep in his throat.

* * *

Halfway through the movie Ichigo felt pain coursing though his body. He glanced at Rukia; she was happily watching the movie, holding hands with him. Ichigo scanned the room; everyone was paying attention to the movie. Ichigo stood up and was about to walk quickly to the nearest exited when Rukia pulled him back to his seat. "Wh-where are you going?" she asked. "The movie's not over."

"I-I-I just need some air. I'll be right back."

Rukia's hold on his hand tightened. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" she whispered because they were getting looks.

Ichigo felt a snarl rise in his throat. "Let. Go."

Rukia shook her head. "No." Rukia stood up and was walking down the stairs, dragging Ichigo with her. Once they were out of the room and into the hallway Rukia faced him. She released his hand and placed both hands on her dancing bunny printed jeans. "What's going on, Ichigo?"

Ichigo eyes the nearest exited. He felt his nails turned into claws as he hid them behind his back. 'I need to get out of here before someone gets hurt!'

"Please answer me! You've been acting weird all month! Did something happen?"

"Rukia, I wish I could tell you, believe me! I'm afraid of-"

"Afraid of what?"

"That you'll leave me! That-that you'll put me back in the damn asylum like my father did!" Ichigo gasped. "I-I wasn't supposed to say that."

Rukia looked scared. "Why did your father put you there?" She walked up to him and stood on her tip toes to reach him. She placed a calm hand on his cheek. He leaned into it welcomingly. Rukia wiped a tear from his eye. "Tell me, Ichigo, please."

Ichigo kissed her lips softly. He growled as he quickly pulled away, pushing Rukia hard. She landed with a thud on the wall. She gasped as Ichigo ran away from her. "Ichigo! Wait!" Rukia quickly got up and ran after him; ignoring the pain in her ribs.

* * *

Ichigo didn't care if people stared at him. He was already transforming into the damn werewolf. 'I need to get to my cave!' he thought as he shoved people out of his way. He screamed in pain as he felt his snout push out from his face. His bones and cartilage were forming into those of a werewolf.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo really wanted to turn around and to explain to Rukia what was going but he couldn't._ 'I have to get rid of her.'_

"Ichigo! Please-"

"Leave me alone!" He jumped the fence; he was almost to the lake. He felt his ears coming, his clothes were shedding. Ichigo leaped into the air; his paws and tail popped out. He was now a werewolf, his true form ever since he was bitten ten years ago. He stopped running, his claws digging up dirt as he arched his back and howled into the moon.

* * *

Rukia was panting by the time she heard a wolf howl. She wiped away years as she wiped away dirt off of her clothes. "Ichigo!" she screamed. Rukia gasped as she found his clothes. By his clothes was a gun and a silver bullet They were scattered on the forest floor. "Wh-what happened?" Rukia glanced down again and saw, in place of Ichigo's shoe print, a paw print. Without thinking, she grabbed the gun. 'Ichigo.' She thought as she ran farther into the woods.

* * *

Ichigo licked the blood off of his snout. He stared at the ripped apart animal by his paws. He pulled his head back and howled. His ginger patches of fur blew with the breeze.

The werewolf yip as a rock smashed into his side. He snarled; spit dripping from his snout, at who ever threw the rock. His yellow eyes narrowed in anger. A girl with raven hair gasped as she started to run to the lake. The werewolf roared in fury as he charged at his attacker. He was gaining on her, enjoying her cries of horror. The monstrous creature leaped and landed on the young girl. He roared in her face, causing her to scream. He pinned her down as his hips mounted on her hips; his claws digging deep into her wrists.

The werewolf knew this girl but couldn't remember. All he wanted to do was kill. Ichigo lowered his snout and begun to sniff her. She flinched as his nose bumped her cheek.

* * *

Rukia felt tears slide down her face as the werewolf released its hot breath. It smelled of blood and decay. "St-stop!" she cried out. In response the wolf roared at her. "Ichigo! Look at me Ichigo! You know it's me!" she cried.

Drool spilled on Rukia's neck. The werewolf growled deep in his throat. Its yellow eyes blazed into hers. "Don't do this, Ichigo!" Rukia tried to squirm out of his hold but failed as the werewolf bit near her throat.

Rukia fold the gun that landed near her when Ichigo attacked. She reached for it and quickly pointed it at the werewolf. The werewolf roared at her as it leaned down and bit Rukia in the shoulder. Rukia screamed in agony as she tried to claw at him. The pain bled out through her veins into her body. She moaned as his fangs sunk in deep into her skin. When he pulled back he howled into the moon. Rukia quickly pointed the gun and pulled the trigger. The werewolf whimpered in pain as it fell off of Rukia. Rukia screamed as blood pooled out of his wound.

"Ichigo!" she screamed. The wolf was slowly transforming back into human form. Remembering his clothes, Rukia grabbed a shredded piece of his pant leg and placed it on his groin. At least it covered half him all the way down to his ankle. Ichigo had blood trailing down his lips. The bullet made a hole in his chest, right by his heart. Ichigo gasped as he woke up. Pain went through him as the silver bullet was shot inside him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried. She carefully cradled, laying his head on her lap. "Ichigo-"

"R-Rukia," he whispered painfully. "I-I'm so sorry. I was gonna tell you but…I couldn't find a way to tell you." He coughed up blood. "At-at least I get to see you one last time before I die."

Rukia smiled weakly as a tear drop landed on Ichigo's face. "You're a werewolf."

Ichigo's eyes were full of regret. "Wh-what happened while I was out."

Rukia sniffled. "You bit me."

Ichigo's eyes widened in anger. "That means you'll become a monster like me in the next full moon. Rukia, I don't want you to live like that! You don't-"

Rukia kissed his lips. "Don't talk. What's done is done. I'll….I'll figure a way around this."

Ichigo weakly placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you, Rukia."

Rukia smiled sadly as another tear fell. "I love you too, you idiot."

Ichigo pulled Rukia in for a last kiss. It was passionate as he tilted his head to the side, holding her tightly. Rukia gasped as she felt his last dying breath escape his lips. Rukia screamed in agony as her lover layed dead on her. "Ichigooooooo!"

* * *

Karakura town found out what Rukia was a couple of weeks later. They exiled her out of town. Rukia welcomed it, she didn't want to hurt anyone. When Rukia transformed into a werewolf every night she went back into town and hid in Ichigo's cave. But once morning came she had to quickly run away with a fresh pair of clothes. People say that every full moon, you can hear a sad howl coming through the distant. That was until Rukia got herself killed. She couldn't handle keeping the burden of killing Ichigo and becoming a werewolf, plus the whole town hating her. So once night when she formed she ran through town until a braze soul shot her with a silver bullet. Rukia died with a smile on her face. She could finally be with her Ichigo in heaven.


	2. Rukia's Birthday

Summary:

*Ichigo bought something for Rukia. Rukia told him no gifts but he doesn't listen to her. When she arrives he takes her out. Will Rukia's birthday have a special ending? *

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he ran his fingers through his orange hair._ 'Today is Rukia's birthday'_ he thought as he slowly closed his eyes. _'I really hope she likes what I got her…She's really picky with gifts…'_

As Ichigo was doing his homework he kept looking at the little box he wrapped (with a little help from Yuzu) for the Soul Reaper. It was wrapped in a nice dark purple paper with a beautiful blue bow. He smiled as he remembered looking right at the gift and thought, 'That is SO Rukia!' Ichigo reached for his ear buds and drowned out the world with Hollywood Undead and worked on his assignment.

* * *

Rukia was allowed to go the World of the Living, Ukitake said she could for her birthday.

_'Now why would he say that?'_ Rukia thought as she remembered what the white haired man told her before she left, "You might have an EXTRA gift when you leave, Rukia. Hehes!"

Rukia rolled her eyes as she ran her hand through her short hair. "Just hurry and go surprise Ichigo," she said to herself as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Once she reached Ichigo's roof she stopped and looked herself over. Rukia was wearing a cute white bunny hoodie with the rabbit ears and on the ends of the sleeves were paws you could slide your hand in, and skinny jeans with a studded belt. She played with the bunny ears; all of a sudden nervous to enter _HIS_ room.

"Wait, why should I be nervous; this is Ichigo?!" she said. "I'm sure he forgot about my birthday…Oh well! At least I have this cute hoodie!" Rukia tried to get rid of the blush on her face as she thought of Ichigo. It's been a while since they actually hung out. It got kinda awkward when they were in a hot spring and Ichigo saw an unconscious Rukia and her…peachy butt. Rukia growled as she shook her head and looked down through Ichigo's window. Rukia's bunny ears were hanging upside and blew with the wind. Ichigo was doing his homework. Well duh, it's Monday; he had school.

Rukia flipped herself over and held onto the roof hinges. When her feet reached the bottom of the window she released her hold and slowly opened the window and hopped in.

Rukia sighed as Ichigo didn't even budge. "Hello." Rukia said. Still no movement. His head was just bobbing up and down for no reason. Rukia rolled her eyes. She walked over to him. *Why is he ignoring me; it's my birthday!* Rukia smiled devilishly at him as she raised her arms near Ichigo's ribs. "He doesn't know what's coming," she whispered as she ran her fingers on him and started tickling him. He immediately jumped and made a weird scared noise as he fell from the chair and ripped his ear buds (he had ear buds on? Huh…) and stared angrily up at his tickler attacker. "Rukia, what the hell-haha! Stop it!" He couldn't talk with her tickling him. Rukia's eyes narrowed but they were bright with happiness as he couldn't stop her until he finally grabbed her wrist gently and flipped her over so her back was on the floor and he was now towering over her on his knees. He got his breathing under control and was about to say something to her when Rukia kicked him in the gut, causing him to collapse on her.

"I command you to get off of me, you imbecile!" Rukia said sharply at him with a hint of laughter.

"Why did you kick me, you idiot!" Ichigo said as he leaned up but not getting off of Rukia. He looked down at her as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Why did you pin me down?!"

"You were tickling me!"

"If you weren't ignoring me like a butt then I wouldn't of!"

"Rukia, I had music on-"

"Whatever!" Rukia avoided his gaze and there was a hint of a blush on her pale cheeks.

Ichigo noticed what Rukia was wearing and he smirked at her. "Nice hoodie; it fits you." He gingerly reached for a bunny ear and started playing with it. His light laughter made Rukia forget what happened and she laughed. "Byakuya gave it to me before I left to meet you."

"That's cool of him," he murmured as he played with the other ear. Ichigo could feel Rukia's chest go up and down as she breathed under him. He didn't want to move from this spot. Rukia probably didn't notice this but Ichigo liked being close to her. Yeah, it's been really awkward since the hot spring thing, but he forgot about it. At least it made Rukia feel better.

Ichigo smiled as he said, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, "You _ARE_ the birthday girl. You decided what you want to do today."

Rukia smirked at him. "First things first…You need to get off of me." Ichigo teasingly narrowed his eyes at her and smiled. "I mean it!" Rukia said a little sharply. Ichigo laughed at her as he got up (reluctantly in his mind) and offered her his hand. She took it and released his hand as she sets her hands on her hips. Ichigo started to impatiently tap his foot on the floor. Rukia sighed and said, "I have no idea. You can pick Ichigo."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Come one, Rukia, what do you really want to do? We can't just sit in my room all day. So-"Rukia held up a hand to silence him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he said, "Hey! I'm-"

"Shut up!" Rukia ran to the window and stuck her head out. In the alley she could hear a cute little tune and children running and laughing. They were yelling 'Ice cream, ice cream!' as they chased the vehicle. Rukia pulled her head back and fixed her hairs as she asked Ichigo, "What's this ice cream?"

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo smirked at her and patted her head. Rukia narrowed her eyes at him as he said in a child-like voice, "Well instead of telling you about this 'Ice cream', I'll take you there!" Rukia kicked Ichigo in the sheen and walked right into her closet she has missed oh so much. She shut the door before Ichigo could run to her.

"You're an ass hole!" Rukia yelled at him as he opened the door. Rukia was pressed against the wall, about to kick Ichigo until he caught her leg and trapped it in between his armpit. She growled as she tried to pull it back while Ichigo smirked at her. "Don't even try using the other leg; I'll just pull you out of the closet!"

Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes at him; one of her bunny ears flopped in front of her face. Ichigo laughed as he pushed it back behind her ear. "Are you calmed down now?" he asked gently.

Rukia stuck her tongue at him and whispered, "You're still the same old bastard when I left."

"Why would I change?" Then awkwardly, he added, "I'm your bastard."

Rukia smirked at him. "Whatever."

Ichigo laughed. "Well, birthday girl, I'm going to take you out to get some ice cream."

"Really?"

Ichigo nodded. "Let's hurry before it gets really cold outside. It's really weird that the weather is above 70 today…"

Ichigo released her leg and backed up as Rukia slid out of the closet. She smiled as she teasingly pushed him. He smiled back at her as he pulled on her bunny ears.

* * *

"I don't see the point in this!"

Rukia crossed her arms as Ichigo blind-folder her.

"It's part of the surprise, Rukia." Ichigo explained to her for the fifth time. "Just trust me, okay. I'm going to get some ice cream for you. Here's my arm."

"Why the hell do I want your arm?" Rukia said sharply. Ichigo sighed._ 'Why is she so complicated!'_ he thought.

"Just take my arm. You can't see with that blindfold on. Oh," Ichigo grabbed her bunny ears and pulled the hoodie off of her. He smirked at her messed up raven hair. He hesitatingly fixed it so it looked better. "You can't go in a store with your hoodie on; it's disrespectful."

"I understand." Rukia held on to Ichigo's arm with her tiny fingers. "Just tell me why I can't see what this 'ice cream' is-"

"I'm not repeating myself, midget." Ichigo started walking with Rukia near him. He could feel her fingers hold on to his arm, sending warm tingles in Ichigo. He opened the door to the ice cream shop. They walked up to the counter. Rukia shivered with the cold air.

"Why is it cold-"

"Shhhh!" Ichigo looked down at Rukia. Then he looked at the worker behind the counter. She smiled at him as she asked, "What can I get for you?"

Ichigo looked through the 31 flavors of delicious ice cream. "Umm…I'll have that one." He pointed to the cookies and cream ice cream. "In a cup please."

"Sure thing!" She pulled out a scooper and place the ice cream in a paper bowl. She placed two spoons inside it. Then she whispered to Ichigo, "Is this your girlfriend?"

Ichigo's face turned red and hot as he stuttered, "Um..uh…Well-"

"Ichigo, what did she say?" Rukia asked.

"No-nothing!"

"Ichigo-"

"Ha ha! Here's our ice cream!" Ichigo threw money at the girl and said fast, "Keep the change!" Ichigo started dragging Rukia outside, careful not to drop the ice cream. He stopped when he reached the park near a lake. He sat down quickly and dragged Rukia with him. She sat across from him, about to say something when Ichigo said, "Now Rukia, don't take this the wrong way, but I need you to open your mouth."

"Is it to try the ice cream?" she asked as she tilted her head. Ichigo blushed. _'She looks cute in a blind fold…shows the beauty of her-shut up! Just give her the damn ice cream!'_ he thought.

"Y-yeah. I'll feed it to you."

Rukia shrugged. "Alright." Rukia slightly opened her mouth as Ichigo scooped up some ice cream and placed it in her mouth. Rukia yipped in shock as she felt the cold touch of the yummy treat. She closed her mouth and tasted it. Ichigo laughed as she started giggling.

"Ichigo, this is amazing! Can I have some more!"

"Yeah you can. But take off your blindfold."

Rukia happily pulled down the blindfold so it was hanging on her neck. She tilted her head as she gazed at the treat. "It looks….weird. Oh well!" She yanked the ice cream from Ichigo and started piling the ice cream in her mouth. Ichigo was about to tell her slow down when she gave the bowl back to Ichigo, place her hands on her head and screamed. "What is the pain I'm feeling in my head?!"

"It's called a brain freeze; you at the ice cream to fast!" Ichigo sighed as he took a bite. "You're not supposed to eat it like that."

Rukia opened her eyes and frowned. "How can such a yummy treat hurt this bad?" She didn't wait for an answer; she flopped herself on the grass and moaned. Ichigo finished off the ice cream and threw it away. He walked back to Rukia and sat next to her. She was staring up at the sky, watching the clouds. Her bunny ears were splayed out on the grass. Ichigo dug in his pocket and got out the box he wrapped up for Rukia. He stared at it for a while, knowing he was going to have to give it to her.

"Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"I uh..I got you something."

The lieutenant Soul Reaper sat up and stared at Ichigo. "Ichigo, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Before she could protest Ichigo placed her present in her hand. "Just…open it."

Rukia smiled at him as she ripped the paper off. There was a black velvet box in its place. She gingerly opened the box to find a silver necklace with two bunnies forming a heart. Rukia blushed as she pulled it out of the box and got a better look. She smiled as she twirled it around. She glanced up at Ichigo to see he was avoiding her gaze; a blush visible on his cheeks. "I know it's-"

"Will you put it on me?"

Ichigo looked at her. She smiled up at him. "Please," she asked. "I want to wear it now."

Ichigo smiled as he got up and got behind Rukia. She handed him the necklace. He wrapped it around her neck and chained it up. His fingers lightly grazed her pale skin, sending goose bumps on their skin. Rukia turned around and was staring at the necklace that was place right between her breasts. "How do I look?" she asked.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he said, "You look…you look good."

Rukia laughed. "Thanks ginger."

"No problem."

They both stood up and brushed the grass off their clothes. Rukia was about to head back to Ichigo's when he awkwardly held her wrist and pulled her back. She had a question mark in her eyes. Without heisting, Ichigo bent down and kissed her forehead. He pulled back and avoided her gaze. Rukia blushed as she whispered, "You…you missed."

Ichigo looked at her and said, "Huh?"

"Here," Rukia slowly pulled her arms up, one rested on his chest, the other caressing his cheek. "I'll show you." Rukia placed her lips against his as he bent down so she could reach. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her up so she was above him. Rukia placed bother her hands on his face and kissed him back. He breathed her flowery perfume as he kissed her ever so gently, as if she might break. Rukia reluctantly pulled back and looked down at the man who stole her first kiss. Her short hair was around her face as she laughed lightly. Ichigo laughed with her as he pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her. "Happy birthday, Rukia." He murmured into her hair.

"Thanks, Ichigo."


	3. I Hate Valentines Day

_Summary:_

_*Ichigo hates Valentines Day; he doesn't see the point in it. Rukia gets caught up with it from Isshin. Isshin told a white lie about Valentines Day and told Rukia that Ichigo would protect her from Cupid if they go out. Will Ichigo change his mind about the holiday once he spends it with Rukia? _

* * *

_'God, I hate this holiday.'_

Ichigo was walking home from school, having to look at couples walk in the hall ways either holding hands or sucking each other's faces. _'What's the big deal anyway, it's not like we get a day off!'_

Ichigo hated Valentines Day. He just never got the point of it._ 'You should love that person every single day, not just this day! Damn it, this holiday shouldn't even exist.'_

Rukia was walking next to him. She hasn't been asked out today. Ichigo got asked out by five girls, one of them Orihime. He said no to them gently, he wasn't into any of them. Plus, Orihime had Ishida. He immediately went up to her after school. Last time Ichigo saw them they were holding hands.

Ichigo was about to jump into his window when Rukia stopped him. "Wait, Ichigo," she said. "I have an idea." She had a devilish smile on her face. "Follow me!"

Without waiting for an answer, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and started running to the closet store. She told him to wait outside while she got some things.

Ichigo sighed. "Why the hell is she going in there? I just want to go home." Ichigo thought about it and blushed. "She can't be getting me something." Ichigo shrugged the thought off. "Why would Rukia like me that way, anyway? Even if I like her that way-"Ichigo blushed and closed his eyes shut tight. "There's no way she'll return those feelings."

"Who won't?"

Ichigo jumped when he saw Rukia holding a bag full of cards. Her head was tilted to the side. "Who won't return you're feelings?" she repeated.

"Oh-uh…nothing." Ichigo said quickly. "Let's just go home."

* * *

The pair ran quickly home. They jumped into Ichigo's bedroom through the window. They threw their backpacks in a corner. Rukia placed the bag down and sat next to it on the floor, straightening her skirt out.

Ichigo sat across from her and asked, "What did you get?"

Rukia smiled. "I have no idea what Valentines Day is. All day I heard you complaining about it, so I thought I'd get some cards and we could rip them apart. Destroy them!" She laughed.

Ichigo smiled. "Is that what that bag is full of?"

"Hmm mmmm!"

Ichigo laughed. "You know me well, Rukia."

Rukia grabbed the bag and flipped it over so all the cards flew out. "Let's start!"

Ichigo grabbed a good handful and read one that was in a shape of a heart and full of glitter. "I made this for you…I lied, forgive me, I love you!" Ichigo read. He made a weird face. "That doesn't even make sense!" He happily ripped the card into pieces, glitter falling onto the ground. "Your turn."

Rukia squealed as she yanked up a card. It had a naughty looking girl on it. "I want to take a ride on your disco stick." she read. Ichigo's face turned bright red as she tilted her head to the side and asked, "What does that mean-"

Ichigo yanked that card and through it out the window. "It's nothing! Haha!" Ichigo avoided her gaze as he grabbed another card. *Damn you Lady Gaga!* thought as he read it,

"Remember the day we met-"

Ichigo's door was slammed open and Isshin came prancing in, yelling, "WHY ARE YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS NOT OUT ON THIS WONDERFUL DAY!" Isshin pushed Ichigo and Rukia together so their cheeks were touching. Rukia laughed as Ichigo's face turned red. He pushed Rukia away and punched his father in the tum tum. "Go away old man!" he yelled.

Isshin got back up and said in a much calmer tone, "Did you even tell Miss Rukia what Valentines Day is?"

"Now why the hell would I-"

Isshin pushed Ichigo away and pulled Rukia into him. He placed his arm across her shoulder and pulled her in. "Now Rukia, aren't you interested in why my idiot son hates this beautiful holiday?"

"Of course." Rukia glanced at Ichigo who narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance. "I think it's about love."

Isshin squealed. "It is about love, my dear Rukia! It's a day when couples express their love and get gifts for each other."

Rukia tilted her head to the side. "Why don't they just do that everyday?"

"Well because Cupid, a love angel, will hunt you down and shoot a arrow into you to make you fall in love with a stranger if you don't." Isshin lied (Rukia doesn't Know)

Rukia gasped. "I don't want that to happen! Where is that damn fairy?" She narrowed her eyes as she looked.

Isshin laughed as he pulled away from Rukia and looked at her. "You don't have to worry sweetie! You have Ichigo you will save you!"

"Ichigo?"

"Yep!"

"Are you sure? He can be slow sometimes."

Isshin laughed. "I'm positive! Ichigo, come over here!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his father. "You know as well as I do that you're ly-" Isshin smashed his foot into his son's face.

Isshin faced Rukia and said, "Now why don't you ask Yuzu if you can borrow a dress for your date?"

Rukia smiled. "Will that help keep Cupid away?"

"Of course! Now hurry, hurry! Time's a wasting!"

Rukia walked out of the room to find Yuzu. Ichigo waited till the coast was clear until he sprang up and got in his father's face, almost yelling, "Why the hell are you lying to her?! Cupid is not real!"

"Ah, shut up, Ichigo! I can clearly see it that you have a thing for that girl! I know you don't have the guts to ask her out, all I did was help!"

Ichigo stood back and blushed. "You know this day is meaningless."

Isshin sighed. "Ichigo, this day will give you an excuse to finally kiss Rukia."

Ichigo blushed as he stuttered. Isshin smirked at his son. "Now stop acting like a idiot and pick out an outfit. Come downstairs when you're done." Without another word, Isshin went downstairs, leaving Ichigo confused.

* * *

Ichigo scratched the back of his head while he waited downstairs for Rukia. He was wearing a normal outfit, nothing special, a Linkin Park shirt and jeans. Karin waited next to him.

"Ichigo, can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I think you should go for it."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his little sister. "What the hell-"

"Shut up and just listen." Karin took in a deep breath. "I can tell that you have a thing for Rukia- do NOT make that face at me, I'm speaking the truth! Anyway, I know you like her. A lot. Yeah, Dada might've lied to her about Cupid and all, but he is just trying to help you get a girlfriend. You're not happy most of the time but when she's around it's like there's a new Ichigo." Karin smiled. "Just tell her how you feel. When you know the time is right, kiss her."

Ichigo blinked. "Who are you and what have you done with my little tom boy sister?"

Karin shrugged. "Shut up and look upstairs."

Ichigo sighed and looked upstairs. He had to blink a couple of times to see if he was dreaming. Rukia was smiling down shyly at him as she slowly walked downstairs with Yuzu behind her. Rukia was in a sleeveless purple dress that had a sparkly belt around her waist. The bottom of the dress was layered with other purple layers. She blushed as she walked downstairs, looking straight at Ichigo.

Isshin gushed as he ran downstairs when Rukia reached the bottom step. "OOOOOOH! MY third daughter looks magnificent! Rukia darling, give us a spin!"

Rukia smiled at Isshin and spun around two times. Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized her dress was backless. He couldn't remember Yuzu wearing this dress…Had his whole family planned this day out?!

Rukia looked at him expectantly. "Aren't you gonna say something?" she asked.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times and stuttered, "Are-aren't you gonna be cold?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. "You're and idiot." Her violet orbs were nervous.

Ichigo smirked. "Whatever. I'll get you a jacket-"

"Ichigo, you know it's like, 72 degrees?" Yuzu said from behind Rukia. "It's fine! Go have fun!"

Ichigo didn't know how to act in front of Rukia. Yeah, she could be the most annoying girl on the planet, but she is the most amazing girl Ichigo's ever known. They have so much history together. *Just because it's a stupid holiday doesn't mean you have to act stupid! This is Rukia for crying out loud!* he thought as he looked at Rukia.

Isshin winked at Rukia. "Do what I've told you earlier Rukia. Cupid won't attack you."

"Yes sir!" Rukia said. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Ichigo froze as he felt a small hand hold onto his arm. He glanced at Rukia. She was staring straight ahead, all smiles. "Let's go," she said.

Ichigo shrugged. "Fine."

Ichigo and Rukia walked outside. Rukia held onto his arm, rubbing her hand across his arm occasionally. They walked in silence a couple of blocks until Ichigo said, "So, what do you want to do?"

Rukia looked at him. She smiled. "Whatever you want to do. You're supposed to protect me from the evil Cupid, right?"

_'I can't believe she believes him!'_ Ichigo thought about it. "How about the park?"

"Sure."

Ichigo and Rukia started walking to the park. No one was there, probably eating at a fancy restaurant or watching a sappy romance movie. Ichigo looked at Rukia, eyes traveling her body, getting a good look at her. '_Good thing it's dark so she can't see my blush…'_

Rukia looked up at him. "What are you staring at?"

Ichigo jumped. "No-nothing!" He turned away from her. "Um, let's go sit by the lake."

Rukia rolled her eyes as she followed the Substitute Soul Reaper. This was all very new to her so she has to follow Ichigo. _'How is he gonna protect me from this 'Cupid'?'_

The pair sat down at the edge of the lake. Ichigo took off his shoes and socks and threw them close by. Rukia did the same, throwing her purple flip-flops near his shoes. Ichigo dangled his feet near the water. Rukia hesitatingly did the same.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

Rukia ran a hand through her chin length raven hair. "Why do you hate this holiday?"

_'Don't ruin it for her'_ he thought as he looked at her. "I just…I never got to spend it with someone. _'That is kind of true…'_

Rukia looked at Ichigo. She searched in his amber eyes for a hint of a lie, or even in a teasing manner. All she saw was honesty and loneliness. "Why don't you spend it with someone?"

Ichigo smiled at her. "I am this year, aren't I?"

Rukia blushed. "You know what I mean. I met the other years before you met me. Didn't you have to protect other girls from Cupid?"

Ichigo was about to tell her that Cupid was a lie. But he didn't want to ruin this moment for her. "Well, I wassn't interested in other girls-I mean, they didn't need my protection.

They already had a guy for that. I also wasn't interested in any of them."

"Oh." Rukia turned away and looked into the lake. She closed her eyes as she asked,

"Orihime seems she has an interest in you."

Ichigo shrugged. "She's like my little sister."

"But wouldn't you want to protect her from Cupid?"

Ichigo blinked. "She can have Ishida for that tonight. I'm protecting you from Cupid now."

Rukia smiled. "I have one more question."

"Go ahead and ask."

"What is the true meaning of Valentines Day? Besides protecting a girl from Cupid?"

Ichigo blushed. He wasn't really the romantic type. '_Just tell her the truth. If she rejects you then so be it. You can be her friend…'_

"You really want to know?"

"Of course. I'm still new to your ways of living."

Ichigo took in a shaky breath as he gathered his thoughts. "Well, from what I've seen, Valentines Day is when you spend the day with a person you're in love with. You buy them gifts like chocolates or something. At school they just show off their love. They hold hands, hug and kiss way more then usual. To me, it's a stupid day to show off that you're not single and you have someone you care about and can love them in front of the whole damn school." Ichigo hadn't notice that he was clenching his fists, they were bone white. He unclenched them and sighed. "I just don't see the damn point in this stupid holiday."

Rukia was about to place a hand on Ichigo's back to calm him down when he suddenly went into the lake. He was ankle deep as he walked through the cold water.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?!" Rukia said loudly. "Come back! I understand-"

"No Rukia, you don't understand! You don't even know that my Dad lied to you! Cupid is not real; it was a stupid trick for him to help me finally go out with you!" Rukia's eyes widened as she got up and took a step back. "Yes, Rukia, I like you! No wait, that's a lie too! I don't like you!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him and was about to say a lot of hateful words to that ginger bastard when he yelled, "I love you Rukia! I always had! I don't care if you hate me or whatever. You can leave and go back to the Soul Society and never see me again if you want, I just wanted to let it out! God damn it I hate this fucking holiday!" Ichigo was now waist deep in the lake.

Rukia could barley see him, she can only see the orange of his hair in the dark. Without thinking, Rukia jumped into the icy water. She bit back a scream. The water was so cold! She had to get to Ichigo before he does something stupid. She quickly wadded to him.

Before she knew it the water was up to her chest. Rukia was thankful that she grew in the last couple of months, now that she was up to Ichigo's shoulder height. Rukia completely forgot she was in one of Yuzu's beautiful dresses. She silently cursed as she tried to reach Ichigo. She froze as she heard a sniffle. She could barley see Ichigo, he was still a good distance away from her. It wasn't hard to tell that he was crying. Ichigo wiped his hand across his eyes.

"Ichigo," Rukia said.

Ichigo jumped. He slowly turned around. "Why did you follow me?" he asked.

Rukia was about to answer when Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Forget it."

"What's wrong with you?" Rukia said sharply. "Why are you all of a sudden mad? I was having a great time! Y-You don't even know-"

"Rukia just shut up."

Rukia flinched. "Excuse me?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo said sharply.

Rukia was tempted to at least try to reach him and knock some sense into Ichigo. _'This isn't Ichigo'_ she thought. _'This holiday must be very hard on him. I kinda new it was a lie, about Cupid. I just wanted to spend some time with Ichigo.'_ Rukia took in a deep shaky breath as she said, "Ichigo, listen to me. I don't care that your father lied to me about Cupid. I just…I just wanted to spend tie with you. We never get to be around each other since became lieutenant, now it's mostly for missions." Rukia blushed. "You are spending this holiday with someone. Me. I'm glad. I've been hiding my feelings from you to…I um…I love you."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he listened to Rukia. He slowly turned around and wiped his swollen eyes. Rukia noticed he was facing her. She gave him a smiled. Ichigo always loved her smile, it brought him to life. It made his day. Every time he sees her smile he immediately feels calm.

Rukia looked into his eyes. "Now do I have to swim to you or are you gonna come to me?" she teased.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and slowly waddles his way to his forbidden crush. When he finally reached her he gave her an awkward smile. He slowly rested his wet hands on her shoulders. Water trailed down her pale shoulders and on her back. Rukia shivered as she felt the icy water go down her back. She shook it off and looked into Ichigo's amber eyes. She slowly rested her pale wet hands on his chest, gripping his shirt tightly and pulling him closer to her. Ichigo bent down and rested his forehead on hers. He breathed in her as he whispered, "I'm sorry about earlier, that wasn't me. I just…Valentines Day is just the worst holiday to me."

Rukia could feel his hot breath on her face as she whispered, "It's alright Mr. Grumpy Pants. This holiday is kinda stupid." Rukia blushed as she whispered, "Will that change if I do this?" Rukia grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down until his lips collided with hers.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He was finally doing the thing he only does in his dreams. His desires were finally coming true. No more hiding now. Ichigo's lips started to movie with Rukia's, he felt very afraid and happy at the same time. He loved her. She loved him. Ichigo was about to pull back, to look at her smile again, but Rukia pulled back. Ichigo groaned into the kiss as he gave in and kissed her back. Rukia's wet hand went up to his cheek, caressing his face as they kissed in the lake. Nothing else excited in this world but Ichigo and Rukia and this moment. Before Rukia knew it, Ichigo had grabbed both her legs and pulled her up. Rukia quickly wrapped her legs across his waist. She pulled back and smiled. Their cheeks were both red. Ichigo laughed as Rukia held his face with both of her hands. Ichigo didn't care that their clothes were soaking wet. That there was going to be a lot of explaining to do when they get home. All he cared about was that Rukia was his and he was hers. Ichigo pulled Rukia back in for another kiss, feeling desire and happiness. Rukia's hands roamed into his orange hair as one of his roamed up and onto her back. He felt Rukia shivered as his hand skimmed her bare back, sending more goosebumps on them both. His hand went back to hold her tightly against him. Ichigo pulled back, Rukia rested her forehead against his. She smiled as she whispered, "Did that change your mind about Valentines Day?"

Ichigo grinned up at her. "Definitely."


	4. Hichigo Meets DaRukia

Summary:

*Iniside Ichigo Kurosaki's head, Hichigo is chilling out until a tresspasser enters. Who could this hot, dark soul be?*

* * *

Hichigo woke up with something sharp tapping in on his face. He swatted it away angrily and closed his eyes. Moments later something sharp scratched his cheek, causing a red liquid to flow slowly. He opened his black and yellow eyes as he sat up and growled, "Who the hell is doing that-"he stopped.

He stared in shock as he saw a beautiful purplish raven hair colored girl stood before him. In her hands was a reaper sword, red and sharp. On the tip of the sword was bright red blood, his blood. She was wearing a short pale white dress with a ripped up red cape.. Her pale skin made his mouth water, but mostly it was her pale purple eyes. She smiled at him devilishly. "You're awake." she said.

Hichigo was dumb struck for several heartbeats before he coughed and got up. He ruffled his snow white hair and grinned. "Hey," he said, "This is my Soul Reaper's mind. Get the hell out of here before something happens to you." He got closer to her. "Unless," he added, "You want to have some fun?" He laughed at her expression. She blushed and then got angry. "You pervert!" she yelled and slapped in across the face.

"Damn it!" His eyes narrowed at her. "Before things get worse, what's your name, gorgeous?"

The strange woman sighed and growled, "Alright, my name is DaRukia." Then she grinned and disappeared. Hichigo's eyes widened once she was gone. "Good riddance." he murmured and turned around. As soon as he turned, DaRukia appeared in front of him and licked his wound. Blood tipped her tongue as she licked her soft lips. She then grabbed his collar and pulled him into her. Hichigo could feel her breath tickle his ear as she whispered, "You must really want me to leave." She giggled and licked his scratch again. Hichigo was about to push her off him when she disappeared again.

Hichigo's nose was bleeding and he was blushing madly. He wiped the blood on his sleeve and shook himself. _'Why does she have to be so smoking hot?'_ he thought.

Hichigo felt a weight on his back as DaRukia appeared again and held on to him (piggyback). He could hear her soft laugh as she rested her head on his neck.

"W-Why are you here? This is my Soul Reaper's mind." He asked as she licked his neck. He shivered as he felt her tongue going up and down his neck.

"Well if you must know," she whispered his ear, "My Soul Reaper gave your little Soul Reaper his powers back. So there for, I am now a part of Ichigo. Rukia must _REALLY_ like this annoying ginger if she keeps giving him her powers." DaRukia hopped off his back and walked slowly to Hichigo. Her pale purple eyes were expressionless as she looked into his yellow and black eyes.

DaRukia grinned. "So I guess we're room mates in this stupid mind." There was a hint of a blush as she spoke. Hichigo took advantage of that and leaned in so he felt her rosy breath as his face. Eyes locked for a long time before he grinned and said, "I'm glad. It's been so lame in here with his stupid Zangetsu bossing me around. All he does his drink and pretends his powerful. But with you here," he touched her cheek with his fingertips, "it could be more fun." He closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. DaRukia got on her tip toes and leaned up. She slowly opened her eyes and disappeared before his lips could touch hers. Hichigo knew she left, he always heard her giggle when she left. He counted 3 seconds in his head before DaRukia reappeared and caught her. She yelled but before she could do anything, Hichigo smacked his lips to hers. DaRukia was about to slap him but she slowly thought about it. His lips were so soft against hers as she breathed in his dark scent. Before she knew it she was kissing him back, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She heard a gasp as Hichigo felt her tongue. Their tongues were dancing together as they fought to get closer. Her hands were tangled up in his snow white hair as she reluctantly moved from his lips to his jaw line, down to his neck. Before she could go back to his addictive lips she felt pain on her left cheek. DaRukia pulled back fast and felt blood.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" she yelled as she reached for her sword. Hichigo smirked as he held onto her sword, twirling it. "Before you do anything," he walked closer to her and rested his forehead against hers. "I wanted us to match. Now we are. We have to same scar from the same weapon on the same cheek." Hichigo licked her scar as she did his before. Her blood tasted sweet.

"You're slick for a dumb ass." She grinned as he said, "Well, I get my ideas from my dumb ass Soul Reaper."

Hichigo back up a couple of paces as he asked, "Why haven't I met you before?"

DaRukia sighed as she said, "You are stupid! When your Soul Reaper lost his powers he lost a part of you! Rukia didn't even know I was there until some bitch lost her memory. Guess who came to be her knight and shining prince to save her?"

"Ichigo."

DaRukia snapped her fingers and said, "Correct!"

"I took control over her body, but two inexperienced dorks took over me and used my body to whatever the hell they wanted. They cramped me up and were hurting me as the other Soul Reapers tried to save Rukia. I kinda died a little. A couple of months later, I got better."

She played with her short hair as she walked away. Hichigo went to follow her, but all of a sudden a black mist surrounded her and she started to scream. DaRukia collapsed on the window and started to shake uncontrollably. Hichigo just smirked and walked away._ 'Poor midget'_ he thought as he cracked his pale knuckles. _'Kinda liked her.'_

"HICHIGO, YOU BASTARD!" DaRukia yelled as she got up and breathed in the darkness. Hichigo waved her off. That ticked her off, she grabbed her sword and yelled something in a different language. A red blast escaped her sword and wrapped around Hichigo. Hichigo gasped in surprise and was being pulled down as red hot hands grabbed at him. It was burning his skin off as it pinned him to the ground. Before he could call his sword, DaRukia stalked up to him and bent down over his head. She had an evil grin as she spit in his face.

"You bitch-" he started to say as she kicked him in the ribs.

"You're so stupid, that smoke was making me powerful. You're growing weak as he uses his powers now." She laughed as his skin started to peel off and fall to the ground. Rukia murmured something and her scar healed quickly.

DaRukia bent down and licked his wound again. He winced as their lips brushed and DaRukia whispered, "It's as if you and I never happened, sweetie. I'm taking over this dump. You can either listen to me or die." She licked his wound one more time and ruffled his hair.

"I'll deal with you again in a couple of hours." She got up and stalked to where Hichigo was sleeping before she woke him up.

"I think I'm in love with her," he whispered.


	5. July 15th

Summary:

*Today is Ichigo's birthday. Ichigo's face felt hot as he blushed. His cheeks grew pink as Rukia blushed too. "Well," he cleared his throat, "do-do you?" "Do I what?" "Um, do you have a crush on me?" Rukia blushed harder and avoided his gaze. "M-maybe…"she mumbled.*

* * *

Rukia smiled. Today was Ichigo Kurosaki's birthday. She told the other Soul Reapers that she was gonna celebrate it in the world of the living. Since she was lieutenant and finished all of her paper work, she could now see Ichigo.

Before Rukia could leave, Rangiku stepped in front of her, blocking her way. Her boobs pushed Rukia back a little. "What is it?" Rukia asked as she fixed her hair.

Three other girls stepped out from behind Rangiku. Kiyone smiled as she crossed her arms across her chest, Nemu stood awkwardly with one arm holding the other, and Yachiru smiled widely. Rangiku smirked. "So, it's Ichigo's birthday today?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes it is. Do you have anything you want to give him? I could pass it on to him?"

Yachiru giggled. "Noooooo. We have some questions to ask you though!"

Rukia sighed. "Make it quick."

Rangiku opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kiyone, "We think that Ichigo boy likes you!" She squeaked as she blushed. "S-sorry girls."

Rangiku smiled. "It's ok; Rukia has to find out somehow."

Rukia stuttered as a light blush played across her cheeks. "You-you guys are joking! Ichigo and I are just friends!"

"That's not what your eyes say!" Kiyone yelled. "Your eyes are full of happiness! Admit it, Rukia, you have feelings for him!"

Rukia glanced at Nemu.

Nemu blinked nervously. "Don't look at me, I was dragged into this! But seriously, Ichigo does like you. I think you two would be cute together."

"This is ridiculous!" Rukia narrowed her eyes. "You're just trying to get into my head-"

"Yet, it's working!" Rangiku laughed. "Hiding your feelings isn't healthy, Rukia. You must tell him how you feel today! It's perfect timing! It's-"

"It's super romantic!" Yachiru bounced up and down.

Rukia didn't want to argue with them anymore because deep down she knew they were right. She did have feelings for Ichigo Kurosaki. She just didn't know if he has feelings for her.

* * *

"Wake up Ichigo!"

Ichigo blinked sleep out of his eyes as he stared up at his two sisters standing on his bed. "What do you girls want?" He yawned.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Did you forget what day it is?"

Ichigo slowly sat up. "Is it a special day or something?"

Karin slapped him on the arm. "Ow! Karin why-"

"Today is your birthday, Ichigo!" she said through her teeth. "How can you forget your own birthday?"

Yuzu gasped. "Don't you like birthdays, Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled. "I like birthdays, Yuzu. It's just days go by so fast; sometimes I forget what day it is. I am excited."_ 'I just want to lie down all day.'_ Ichigo didn't really like to celebrate his birthday. He doesn't like it when people are all focused on him.

"What's for breakfast?"

Yuzu giggled. "Why don't you come downstairs and see for yourself!" Yuzu grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of his room.

* * *

Ichigo had to wear a blind fold. Yuzu insisted. Both of his sisters had a hold of his hand as they led him to the kitchen. Ichigo could smell pancakes as he breathed it in. "What did you guys-Ooooomph!" Ichigo felt a fist go into his stomach as he collapsed on to his knees. He was coughing as he tried to shake off the blindfold. He already knew who it was once the blindfold was hanging from his neck. He glared angrily at his father who gave him a big smile. "Happy birthday son!" he said.

"Why did you hit me, old man?! It's my damn birthday; cut me some slack-" Ichigo stopped talking. He saw someone sitting behind his father. "Who's here?" he asked confused.

Isshin smirked. "Why don't you stand up and see for yourself. Come on girls; let Ichigo enjoy his breakfast with his guest." Isshin and the girls walked into the living room and started to talk quietly.

Ichigo scowled as he stood up and threw the blindfold across the room. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the stars. He walked slowly to the table and opened his eyes. He smiled brightly. "Hey, Rukia."

Rukia looked up from her drink. She smiled. "Hello Ichigo. Happy birthday."

Ichigo smirked. "Thanks. So what brings you here-Ow!"

Rukia stood up and kicked him in the shin. "I'm here to celebrate your birthday, idiot!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Why do you have to hit my every time you visit?"

Rukia ignored his rude comment. "You must be hungry. Why don't you eat?"

Ichigo smiled. "I'm gonna eat." Ichigo walked over to the counter and grabbed a couple of pancakes.

Rukia took a sip from her drink. She was wearing a purple plaid short sleeved shirt with a pair of ripped up jeans. "Why are you still in your pajamas?" she asked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I just woke up."

"I see."

Ichigo ate breakfast in silence. He was really happy that Rukia was here with him._ 'I hope it's just the two of us today,'_ he thought. _'I don't like parties.'_

When Ichigo finished his pancakes he went upstairs to get changed. He chose a_ 'Dexter'_ shirt that read, _'I am a very neat MONSTER'_ and a pair of jeans. He walked back downstairs. Rukia was waiting by the door, looking out the window.

"You taking me somewhere?" he asked.

Rukia looked at him over her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm gonna take you out."

Ichigo laughed. "Like on a date?"

Rukia blushed and avoided his gaze. "N-no! Just a walk so we can do something!" Rukia snarled as she opened the door and started heading out. "You coming or what?!" she yelled.

Ichigo blushed. "What if it is a date?" he whispered to himself as he closed the door and followed Rukia.

* * *

"Now where exactly are you taking me?"

Rukia smiled. "Can't tell you. It's a surprise." _'When will he shut up?!'_ Rukia was dragging Ichigo by his hand.

"You know it's a tradition to be nice to the birthday boy?!"

"Shut up!"

Rukia waited for a couple of cars to go by. She knew he was holding his hand and she kinda like how big and warm it felt. It sent butterflies in her stomach. He didn't pull away yet so that was a good sign. _'Wait, those girls are making me think like this! How else am I gonna make Ichigo follow me?'_

Finally they could cross the road. Rukia gave his hand a squeeze as the made it to the other side.

"This place looks familiar," Ichigo murmured. "I haven't been here ever since my mother died."

"Really?"

Ichigo nodded. The pair walked slowly. "My mother would walk me here all the time. Once she died I stopped. The pain was too much."

Rukia squeezed his hand. "Well, now you've got me."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks, Rukia."

Rukia nodded. "We're almost there."

* * *

They walked a couple of more blocks before Rukia stopped. She released Ichigo's hand and stood in front of him. She had an evil look on her face as she motioned for him to bend down. Ichigo looked confused as he took a knee. He was eye level with the lieutenant. He blushed lightly as he looked into her mischievous purple eyes. "What are you up to?" he asked slyly.

Rukia smirked. She pulled out a pink blindfold from her pocket. "You have to wear this."

Ichigo quickly stood up and started backing away. "No! I hate blindfolds! I hate it even more because it's pink! I already wore one this morning and my idiot father punched me!"

"Oh, quit being such a baby! You're turning into a young man, not a little boy. And who cares if it's pink! Just come here and let me put it on your stupid face!"

Ichigo pointed a finger at her. "No! You're planning something! I will not-"Rukia kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. He was coughing, trying to breathe, as Rukia quickly placed the blindfold over his eyes. Rukia placed a hand on his cheek. "There, now that wasn't so hard." She smiled as he scowled at her. She grabbed his hand as he stood up. "Now come on. I'll lead you the rest of the way."

"Alright, I trust you." Ichigo smirked. 'I wonder where she's taking me.' Ichigo let Rukia drag him wherever she was taking him. His face felt hot as he held her hand.

* * *

"Ok, we're here," Rukia said.

Ichigo reached for his blindfold only to get slapped by Rukia. "Not yet!" she scolded. "Wait till we get inside."

"I want to see where you took me." Ichigo said.

Rukia opened the door. Before Ichigo could get in she placed a hand on his chest. "Wh-"

"Before you come inside take your shoes off," she said.

"How can I do that when I'm blindfolded?" he snarled.

Rukia sighed. "Here, let me do it then."

Ichigo waited for Rukia to untie his shoes. "There, done!"

Ichigo went to stand back up but was pushed back down. "Rukia-"He shivered as he felt her breath on his cheek. "Let me take off the blindfold, idiot."

Ichigo blushed as he felt her hands through his hair. _'That feels nice,'_ he thought as she untied the pink cloth. It fell from his eyes and hanged from his neck. His face felt hotter as he realized how close he and Rukia were. Rukia smiled at him. _'Rukia.'_ He leaned in and was about to kiss her when the lights turned on and a loud, "SURPRISE!" exploded. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment as Rukia stood aside. Everyone was here, in his dojo when he was a little boy. Tatsuki was already in her gi, ready to fight. She waved at him. Ichigo waved back, looked at Rukia. She winked at him. Rukia stepped back as all his friends walked up to him, saying _'Happy birthday,_'.

"We hope you liked this surprise!" Orihime said.

Chad nodded. "We knew from Tatsuki and your dad. They said you used to come here all the time when you were little."

Uryu smirked. "You ready to fight Tatsuki, Ichigo?"'

Keigo laughed. "Don't hit her to hard; you know, because she's a girl-OW!" Tatsuki punched the back of his head. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take a hit! Right, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded. "Girls can fight too, Keigo!"

Mizuiro smiled. "I'm sure Ichigo and Tatsuki can control them selves."

Ichigo blinked. "I need a gi to fight."

Uryu threw a white gi at Ichigo. "Got you covered."

Ichigo caught the gi and headed to the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

Rukia walked outside to get some fresh air, inside the gym was so hot! "I don't understand gyms," she mumbled as she looked up at the sky.

"Rukia!"

Rukia yipped in surprise. "Ran-Rangiku! Why are you here, don't you have a mission?"

Rangiku laughed. "I sneaked out. I can only be here for a couple of minutes before they noticed back at the Soul Society. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

Rukia relaxed. "We surprised Ichigo by bringing him back to his gym. He's gonna spar Tatsuki now."

Rangiku laughed. "How boring! Anyway, when are you gonna tell him?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Tell who what?"

"That Ichigo you love him-"

Rukia placed a hand in front of Rangiku's face. "NO! We are sooo not getting into this!"

"Yes we are!" Rangiku grew serious. "This is important-"

"How?" Rukia growled. "How is this important? So you can gossip about me and Ichigo being together to the whole Soul Society?! Admit it, Rangiku; this is only to amuse you!"

"Ouch! That was mean, Rukia."

"I don't care! Just tell me why you keep telling me to get together with Ichigo!"

Rangiku narrowed her blue eyes. "I like to see you guys happy." she said. "When you left Ichigo for seventeen months, you saw how devastated he was. You were depressed also-do** NOT** give me that look! You watch over him everyday until you gave him his powers back! Admit it, Rukia; you're in love with that boy!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Rangiku as she blushed. "You better head back to the Soul Society, Rangiku." Without another word, Rukia walked back into the dojo.

* * *

Ichigo was breathing hard when Tatsuki submitted him with a triangle. She laughed as she tapped him out five times while he submitted her only once. "I give up!" Ichigo said breathlessly. "Damn Tatsuki, even after all these years, I still can't beat you."

Tatsuki laughed. "I'll take that as a complement."

They were both covered in sweat as they leaped off the octagon. Everyone was clapping and laughing as they took of their gi top. Tatsuki had a blue tank top on while Ichigo remained shirtless. Sweat rolled off of him as he tried to cool off. He tried to look for Rukia but failed when Keigo leaped at him. Ichigo gently shoved him to the floor and planted a foot on his chest. "Ichigooooooooooo! You loose to Tatsuki, yet you can take me down!"

Ichigo smirked as he lifted him back up. "What can I say, I'm rusty." He wiped sweat from his forehead as he looked for Rukia.

"I want to spar!" Keigo shouted. "Who wants to spar with me?"

Mizuiro shook his head. "No way! I don't like sports."

"I'll have a go with you," Chad said.

"Go easy on me, big guy!"

Ichigo walked away from the octagon and looked for Rukia. 'Where is she?' he thought.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned around to find Orihime following him. "Wh-where are you going?" she asked. "Don't you like the party?" Her face was hot as she avoided his look. She didn't want to look at him with his shirt off, his chest covered in sweat.

"I like the party. I'm just looking for Rukia."

"Oh." Disappointment clouded her eyes. "I think she's-"

"Ichigoooooooooo! HELP!" Keigo yelled as Chad mounted him. "How do I get out of this? It huuuuuuurts!"

Ichigo laughed. "I'm coming!"

Once Ichigo was inside the cage he knelt beside Chad and a squealing Keigo. "Ichigo help!"

"Calm down. Now what you have to do is to go on your side." He looked at Chad. "Don't use your weight for now."

Chad nodded. Keigo squirmed to his side. "Now what?"

"Now shrimp out. Just push on his knee."

Keigo did it. "Wow!"

Ichigo smiled. "Now your enemy won't just let you do that. Chad, put all your weight on him."

"Alright." Chad sat on Keigo with all his weight. Keigo yelled out in pain and tried to shrimp out. "It's impossible!"

Ichigo laughed. He helped Keigo up. Ichigo saw Rukia standing by the door. She waved and smiled at him. Ichigo smiled back. Keigo pushed him. "Go talk to her!" he said.

Ichigo grinned at Keigo. "I will."

Ichigo walked out of the octagon and was heading to Rukia when all of a sudden everyone started to sing _'Happy birthday!'._ Rukia laughed as he smiled as Yuzu rolled out a big chocolate cake. Karin smiled at him as Isshin wrapped an arm across his son's shoulders. When they were done singing Ichigo blew out the candles. "Thanks everyone-"Isshin pushed Ichigo's face into the cake. Everyone laughed as Ichigo's face was covered in icing.

* * *

"Oh my god, that was so much fun!" Rukia spun around in Ichigo's desk chair. She told Ichigo that she could spend the whole week with him. She was borrowing a pair of Yuzu's pajama's.

"Yeah." Ichigo smiled as he layed down on his bed. He was wearing sweatpants and a blue tank top.

Rukia giggled. "It was funny when your dad pushed you into the cake! Bwhahaha!"

"Sh-shut up!" Ichigo pouted.

"I can't wait to tell Byakuya and Renji-"

Ichigo quickly stood up and stopped her spinning chair. His faces was inches from her as he said, "You wouldn't dare!"

Rukia stuck her tongue at him. "I would."

Ichigo knew the look in her eyes. She was just messing with him. He smirked. "Why did you hide during the party? The only time I saw you were when my face got dunked into the cake." Ichigo titled his head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

Rukia avoided his gaze. His arms trapped her from getting up. "You'll know if I'm lying?"

"Of course! I've known you for a very long time, ya idiot."

Rukia looked back at him. "Alright. They'll probably kill me for telling you."

"Who?"

Rukia sighed. "Rangiku, and some other girls. They all got together and said some things about us."

"What do you mean?" His breath tickled her cheek.

"They told me that they think that I…that I have what humans called a 'crush' on you."

Ichigo's face felt hot as he blushed. His cheeks grew pink as Rukia blushed too. "Well," he cleared his throat, "do-do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Um, do you have a crush on me?"

Rukia blushed harder and avoided his gaze. "M-maybe…"she mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you?" Ichigo placed a hand over his hear.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and yelled in his ear, "Yes!"

Ichigo froze. Rukia took this chance to push him and to escape. She quickly ran to her closet and closed the door._ 'I missed you, closet!'_

Rukia squealed as Ichigo ripped open the closet door. Rukia pushed herself as far as she could from him. But she was trapped between Ichigo and the wall. _'Great,'_ she thought.

"So you _do_ have a crush on me!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I do! So what?" Rukia squeezed her eyes shut.

Ichigo grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "I've liked you ever since we first met."

Rukia gasped. She slowly opened her eyes. "Wh-what?"

Ichigo smiled. "I've like you ever since you broke into my room and saved my family."

"You-you're just saying that! You-" Ichigo leaned in and shyly kissed her cheek. He braced himself for a pounding. He opened his eyes as Rukia looked at him. _'She didn't hit me,'_ he thought. "I had the best gift all along. That was you."

Rukia's face burned as she took in what he was saying.

"I'm not done yet," Ichigo whispered. "I love you."

Rukia gasped quietly. 'He just confessed!' She stared at him in surprise. Ichigo's heart beat really fast. _'Did I say something wrong?'_ he thought as he waited for her response. Ichigo didn't know what to do so he caressed her bright pink face in his hand, rubbing her cheek softly. Rukia slowly smiled at him. "I love you too, you idiot."

Ichigo smiled in relief. Rukia slowly leaned in and pressed her nose to his. He lightly laughed as he brought her closer and shyly pressed his lips to hers. Ichigo's heart beat warmed him up as kissed her softly as if she might break.

"I knew it!"

Ichigo and Rukia quickly pulled apart. Rangiku pointed a finger at them as Yachiru held a camera. "I got it, Rangiku!"

Rangiku smirked at the couple. "I knew you loved each other!"

Rukia hid back into the closet as Ichigo's face reddened. "Get the hell out of my room!" he yelled.


	6. Rukia's First Christmas

Summary:

*This is Rukia's first Christmas spending it with the Kurosaki family. She has no idea how to spend it so she calls for desperate measures. How will her Christmas end up? Will she get a Christmas kiss?*

* * *

Rukia didn't know what was going on! Everywhere in the house were decorations, even a damn tree in the house! _'Why would a tree be in here?'_ she thought as Isshin wept to his Masaki poster. She had her arms crossed as she sat on the couch, watching everyone talk about 'Christmas'.

Yuzu walked up to her and offered her a weird shaped cookie. "Rukia, want one? I made these myself."

Rukia gingerly took one. "Why is this cookie shaped weird?" she asked.

Yuzu titled her head to the side. "What do you mean-"

Ichigo gently shoved his little sister aside and sat next to Rukia. "She means they look delicious!" He glared at Rukia as he snatched her cookie and took a bite. "Right, Rukia?"

Rukia glared at the oranged headed idiot and stuck her tongue at him. "That was my cookie!"

"To, '_bite'_ bad!"

That was when Karin walked in and rolled her eyes at the pair. "Why don't you two get a room?!"

Ichigo's face turned red as Isshin ran up to them and got in his son's face.

"Ichigoooooooooooooo! You two should get a roooooooooooooom! Daddy wants grand babies-" Ichigo upper cut his father and sent him flying to the wall. Ichigo's face was still red when he grabbed Rukia's hand and ran upstairs to his room.

Yuzu looked confused at Karin and asked, "What do you mean?"

"About what?"

"Why did you tell them to get a room?"

Karin walked to Yuzu and patted her head. "It's just a little joke."

"Ohhhhh. Cool! Want a cookie?"

"Sure."

* * *

Ichigo slammed the door and locked it. Rukia stood behind him, hands on hips as she narrowed her eyes at him. "What was that about?" she asked sharply. "And why did you take my weirdly shaped cookie?!"

Ichigo sighed as he turned around and planted his hands on Rukia's shoulders. He guided her to his bed and gently pushed her down so she sat on it. Her eyes never left his as he sat down next to her. "Do you know why the house is all decorated?" he asked.

"You're not answering my question-"

"Answer mine first and then I'll answer yours."

Rukia rolled her eyes as she said, "No, I don't know why your house is like this. It's so weird! Why is there a tree in the living room?"

"You really don't know?"

"Ichigo, I was gone for seventeen months, a lot has changed since! Just tell me why your house is all green and cute!"

Ichigo smirked. "I know something you don't!" He laughed at her. Rukia growled as she grabbed a chunk of his orange hair and pulled it so he was eye level with her. "Just because you know ONE thing I don't doesn't make you better then me." Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he grabbed a chunk of her raven hair and tugged. Rukia yelled and tugged his harder which made Ichigo tug hers harder. Rukia had tears sting her eyes as Ichigo whispered, "Doesn't feel so good, doesn't it?!"

Rukia growled as she released his hair. "Now let go of mine," she said through gritted teeth.

Ichigo evilly smiled down at her as he slowly let go.

Rukia's hands immediately went to her hair as she fixed it. She angrily wiped the little tears in her eyes. Ichigo felt bad about what he did, he didn't mean to be rude; he just wanted her to get a taste of her own medicine! Without thinking, Ichigo bent his head down and buried it in her neck, breathing in her scent. Ichigo felt her stiffen at his touch as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Rukia. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ichigo felt her move and was expecting to get punched but only felt a relaxed hand on his cheek. "It's ok, Ichigo, I disserved that one. I know I can be pretty mean…"

He smiled into her neck before he pulled back. Rukia's hand was still caressing his cheek. He blushed lightly as he cleared his throat. Rukia blinked in surprise and she quickly pulled her hand back.

"Hey," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Still want to know why the house is like this?"

Rukia nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, in December, there's a special holiday. It's called Christmas. There's also Hanukkah, but that's for other people. We celebrate Christmas."

"When is it?" Her eyes were shining with curiosity.

"On the 25th."

"Oh my God, that's like, tomorrow!"

Ichigo laughed lightly. "If you came back sooner then I would've told you so you were prepared."

"Well, my stupid brother sent me on a stupid mission after I gave you your powers back. Blame him!" She crossed her arms over her chest just as she asked more lightly, "What do you do on Christmas?"

Ichigo explained to the Soul Reaper that on Christmas you give presents to people and you put it under the tree. It was the birth of their lord, Jesus Christ. You can make holiday cookies, give out candy canes, wear green and red, and sing Christmas carols (Ichigo will NEVER do that).

"So that's why Yuzu's cookie was weird looking-it was Santa!"

"Yep."

"This holiday sounds like fun! Now I understand why the houses are all lighted up and the decorations! The tree part is weird though…"

"Well, deal with the tree part." Ichigo stretched his arms out while Rukia was lost in thought. "So, want to go back downstairs-"

"I have to go, Ichigo." she said.

"Wh-what?! Why?!"_ 'I just got you back…'_

"I'll only be gone till tomorrow morning, silly! I have to get you guy's presents!"

"The stores would be closed now, Rukia, it's Christmas Eve."

Rukia winked at him. "I'll figure something out." She was about to hop out the window when Ichigo grabbed her hand and gently pulled her in. She was about to protest when she slammed into Ichigo's chest. His face was red as he awkwardly held her. Rukia froze, cheeks bright pink, as Ichigo petted her head. "Be…"Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia pulled back and looked up at him. "What was that?"

Ichigo quickly turned his head away, avoiding her gaze, as he said more clearly, "Be careful."

Rukia smiled up at him as she said, "Ichigo, you know me. I'm always careful. There should be no Hollows out today-"

"That's not what I mean." he said.

_'What does he mean?'_ she thought. She shrugged the thought out as she made her way to the window. She blinked twice before turning her head around and called, "Hey, Ichigo. Come here for a second."

Ichigo walked over to her and was about to say 'What is it now?' when Rukia grabbed a hold of his shirt. She yanked him to her, Ichigo yelling out, and kissed his cheek. She quickly pulled back and jumped off the ledge into the cold winter night. Ichigo waddled back and tripped over something. He fell on the floor hard. Ichigo gingerly touched his cheek where Rukia's lips touched. He blushed lightly as Isshin started knocking on the door annoyingly. "YOU TWO BETTER NOT USE A CONDOM!" he yelled happily. Ichigo gritted his teeth together as he sprang up, ran to the door and yanked it open. Before his dad could do anything, Ichigo kicked him in the stomach hard, causing his dad to fall on the floor winded. "Shut up, you old geezer." Ichigo said as he started down the hallway and went downstairs.

* * *

Rukia ran the cold streets until she reached Urahara Kisuke's shop. The door was locked so Rukia banged on the door. Kisuke's head popped out form behind the counter. He smiled as he waved hi. Rukia frowned at him. She mouthed 'open the door'. The shaggy blonde haired man nodded quickly and opened the door.

"Thank God, Kisuke! It's freezing out there!" Her nose was red as she shivered, trying to get warm. "This gi gai is cold!"

"Oh, relax, Rukia. It's nice and warm here on this fine Christmas Eve."

Rukia titled her head to the side. "You know about-"

"Christmas? Totally."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "I just heard about it."

Kisuke poked her nose. "That's because I've been in the world of the living longer then you silly goose." Rukia growled at him as he turned around and walked back to the counter. "So, what can I do for you?"

Rukia walked up to the counter and cleared her throat. Before she could say anything,

Kisuke said, "I know! You want hot chocolate!"

"Wait! No-"

"Hold on! Be right back!"

Rukia sighed as she waited impatiently for the hat wearing blonde when a black cat padded up to her and meowed.

"Hey, Yoruichi."

"What's up?"

Rukia sighed. "Nothing much. Just waiting for Kisuke."

"Oh cool." The black cat started to purr. "You're getting presents for that fool, Ichigo."

"N-no!"

"Don't lie to me, Rukia. I know you."

"Well, so what? It's Christmas Eve!"

"I know the perfect gift for Ichigo Kurosaki." Urahara walked in with a cup of hot chocolate. He handed it to Rukia who gingerly took a sip. She smiled into the cup as she said, "I also need gifts for his family."

"Don't worry honey," Yoruichi said, "I got you covered."

"Do you need me to wrap them up?"

Urahara waved his hand at her. "No, no, no! We shall do it for you!"

Rukia smiled. "You guys are the best. Can I see?"

"Follow me." Urahara led her to the back of the store and showed her the presents. Rukia tilted her head to the side as she saw Ichigo's present. "What's that for?"

Urahara chuckled as the cat meowed, "Oh, you'll see tomorrow night."

* * *

Ichigo and his family were watching Christmas reruns. Rudolph the red nose reindeer was on. Yuzu was talking excitedly about the movie while Karin ate more cookies. Isshin sat next to Ichigo on the couch. Ichigo was trying to ignore the movie when his father gave him a gentle push. He glared at his father. Isshin smiled at him. "I know this is a hard time for you," he said. "It's hard for all of us, your mother not being here and all…Let's just have fun. For her!"

Ichigo nodded. He missed his mother. It's hard with her not being here.

Isshin winked at his son. "Want some girl advice?"

"Dad! No-"

"You see that mistletoe?" Isshin pointed to a spot near the tree. It was a big mistletoe.

"You need to get Rukia under there with you tomorrow-"

"No way!" Ichigo was blushing as he looked away. "I do_ NOT_ need girl advice from you!"

Isshin smirked. "You know, that's how I got your mother. That was our very first kiss."

He smiled as if seeing the memory. "We were to shy to kiss; our parents somehow got us under there."

Ichigo lightly smiled. "I'll…I'll consider it, Dad."

* * *

Ichigo crawled in bed. He kept glancing at the closet, waiting for Rukia to nag at him. Ichigo rolled over so he was facing the window. He scratched the back of his head, trying to fall asleep. He hoped Rukia would like her present tomorrow. He slowly closed his eyes when he heard the window open and Rukia popped in. A cold breeze flew in, causing Ichigo to pop up and yell, "Rukia! What the hell! Close the damn window!"_ 'I should get a shirt on! Nah..'_

Rukia quickly closed the window. It looked like she had presents in her hand. She ran to the closet and hid one in the back. Without a word, she went downstairs with three other presents. Ichigo tilted his head to the side. He slowly hopped out of bed and padded to the closet. In the closet was a wrapped up present. 'Ichigo' was written in big letters. "I wonder what it is." He gingery held a hand out to open it when he felt a foot kick his head, flying him to the wall. Rukia landed next to him, foot on his cheek as she bent down and growled, "Do. Not. Open. This. You. Dumb. Ass."

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Ichigo squeaked from under her.

Rukia snorted as she lifter her foot up. Ichigo quickly got up and looked down at her. She looked like she was frozen in place. Her cheeks were bright pink. _'Probably from being outside'_ Ichigo thought. He placed a hand on her head, ruffled her hair. "Where were you?" he asked.

Rukia shook her head as if she was in a trance and avoided his gaze. _'Damn eight pack!'_ she thought. "I was uh…I needed…uh…I'm not saying!" she said stubbornly. "Just, just go to bed!"

"You're not my ma. Don't tell me what to do, midget." Ichigo teased. Rukia rolled her eyes at him as she walked to the closet. She hopped on the shelf and was about to close the door when Ichigo walked up to her. "What?" she asked more sharply then she intended to.

Ichigo looked at her and smiled. Rukia stuck her tongue at him. The substitute soul reaper poked her nose. "You ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"What did you get-"

Rukia kicked him in the face. "Not telling you!" she yelled.

Ichigo staggered back and felt his face. It hurt a little. He smirked as he pretended to be hurt. "Why the hell did you kick me?!"

"No looking!"

"You don't have to kick me though!"

"Yeah, I did."

"Then explain." Ichigo slowly moved closer to her; blocking anyway of escape. Rukia was happy that her face was hidden in the shadows so Ichigo couldn't see her blush.

"Because you're an idiot that likes to ruin everything." she said stubbornly. Rukia just noticed how close Ichigo was getting. She got nervous as she asked, "What are you trying to do?"

Ichigo's hand was between her legs (don't worry! Not near her crotch!) so he trapped her, the other on the wall behind her. His face was slowly inching its way to hers. He tried to give her a sexy look but failed. His blush burned his face as he forehead touched hers. "Rukia," he whispered.

Rukia tried to get away but felt her back against the wall. Ichigo didn't notice, he was caught in the moment. _'Please let someone come in here'_ she thought as Ichigo was about to kiss her. _'I'm not ready! We aren't even supposed to have feelings for each other!'_ Rukia had an idea. Before his lips could touch hers she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. Ichigo didn't seem to mind. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Good night, Rukia." he whispered.

"Go-good night, Ichigo-"Ichigo pecked her lips before she could get away. He quickly pulled back and closed the door for Rukia. Rukia touched her lips lightly._ 'Th-that idiot!'_ she thought before she went to sleep.

Ichigo smiled before he went to bed. It wasn't exactly a kiss; he was waiting for their first _REAL_ kiss under the mistletoe. '_I'll get her tomorrow'_ he thought before he went to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia woked up to the sound of Isshin singing _'Here Comes Santa'_ really loudly. Ichigo grumbled as he got up and started to put on a sweatshirt and jeans. '_I hope things aren't awkward between Rukia and I'_ he thought as he went to wake Rukia up. He was about to open the door when Rukia hopped out looking happy. She had on a red Santa hat, a red shirt with cotton on the bottom, and green jeans. Ichigo had to cover his mouth to stop laughing. Rukia clearly noticed and glared at him.

"You look like an elf!" he managed to say.

"You look like a dumb ass as usual." Without another word Rukia went downstairs. Ichigo blinked twice. "She would usually hit me…" he said before he followed her downstairs.

* * *

Ichigo arrived downstairs. Yuzu and Karin were already opening their presents while Isshin took pictures. Rukia was sitting by the fire, smiling and giggling. Ichigo relaxed his shoulders as he said, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Yuzu came bouncing up at him as she squealed about her presents. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Look what I got, look what I got!" In Yuzu's hand was a big fluff ball.

"You got a stuffed animal?" Ichigo asked.

"Hehe, no silly! I got a cat!" In her hands was a fluffy white cat with piercing blue eyes. It meowed up at Ichigo before snuggling back into Yuzu.

"Whoa, Santa must _REALLY_ love you." Ichigo glanced at his father who nodded at him.

"I got a soccer ball!" Karin said happily.

"That's nice." Ichigo smiled at his two sisters.

Yuzu took Ichigo's hand and led him to the tree. "Open yours!"

Ichigo lightly laughed as he picked up a present. It said it was from the family. He glanced up to find everyone smiling at him. He opened it to find two concert tickets to Linkin Park. Ichigo smiled his biggest smile. "Wow! How did you-how?" He asked excitedly.

Isshin went to his son and patted him on the back. "We won them on the radio. Guess what, they're general admission. And you get to meet them-" Ichigo wrapped is arms around his father, surprising them both. They both awkwardly patted each others backs before releasing. They cleared their throats before laughing it out.

"Thanks guys," Ichigo said. "Wait-there's two tickets. Who am I taking?" He glanced at Yuzu who shook her head, causing her pigtails to bob. "No way! I don't like them! I'd rather see Lady Gaga!"

He glanced at Karin who narrowed her eyes at him. "Nope, sorry." Ichigo looked at his father who shook his head no. "I'm too old for that stuff."

Ichigo finally glanced at Rukia who nodded yes. "I'd love to go! I love Linkin Park…If you don't mind?"

Ichigo smirked. "Of course I don't mind, Rukia. I'd love it if you came with me."

Rukia smiled, her purple eyes sparkling at him. She slowly walked up to him, causing him to back up. "You sure?" she asked teasingly. "I'm not to short to go?"

"Hell no." Ichigo laughed. "Ok, maybe-OW!" Rukia kicked him in the shin. She was still smiling at him as he let go of his leg and smirked down at her. "You sure like to hit me-"

Ichigo was interrupted when the girls start to say "Ooooooooh!" He heard Yuzu whisper, "They have to kiss!" to Karin.

"We don't have to kiss!" He said to Yuzu.

Isshin laughed. "Look up, you idiot."

Ichigo looked confused as he looked up. His eyes were wide open as he registered where he and Rukia were. They were under the mistletoe._ 'Damn…'_

Rukia glanced up and giggled. "What the hell is that thing, it's so weird looking!"

Ichigo was about to lie to her and say it was nothing when Isshin said, "It's a mistletoe, sweetie. When you're under there you have to kiss. If you don't it brings bad luck."

Rukia's cheeks turned pink as she tried to avoid Ichigo's gaze. Ichigo looked the same but he didn't avoid her. Instead, he awkwardly moved his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. He could hear Isshin get the camera ready._ 'Why must he have the damn camera!'_

Rukia kept her eyes shut tight. Ichigo sighed as he said, "Rukia, please look at me." She shook her head no. "Rukia, we'll get bad luck if we don't…kiss." Rukia slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him.

"Is this a trick?" she whispered.

"No…"

"Let's just get this over with then."

"Alright-mmph!" Rukia grabbed his face in her hands and kissed his lips. Ichigo's eyes were wide as he processed what just happened. *She-she's kissing me!* he thought. He didn't know where to put his hands, he tried to put them on her hips but she was to short. So he planted them on her face. He slowly closed his eyes as he kissed her back. She tasted like orange flavored Chap Stick. Their lips moved as one, caressing each other. Rukia quickly pulled back and looked into his eyes. She released his face and stepped back. Then she ran upstairs into his room. They heard the door slam, causing everyone to flinch.

"Is-is she okay?" Yuzu asked.

"I don't know." murmured Ichigo. He touched his lips with his fingertips, still feeling her kiss.

"You better go check on her, son." Isshin said. He winked at him. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he made his way upstairs.

* * *

Rukia hid in her closet and tried to put on the outfit Urahara gave her. She struggled while putting it on, it was so tight! *What's the point in this anyway?!* She gritted her teeth as she finally had it on. She angrily fixed her hair._ 'I wish there was a mirror in here'_ She squeaked when she heard the door open. She stayed as quiet as she could. _'I shouldn't have kissed him, I can risk bad luck! The Soul Society wouldn't like this…'_ Rukia evilly smiled. _'Screw the Soul Society! I think…I think I'm in love…with this idiot. I love Ichigo Kurosaki!'_

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "Are you in here? Look-I'm sorry about the damn kiss, it was stupid. Can we just like, talk?"

Rukia took in a deep breathe before she opened the closet door slowly. Ichigo froze as she stepped out. His face burned at what he took in.

Rukia was wearing her Santa hat, with a really low v-cut dress that was super tight on her. The dress came down to her upper thigh which showed a lot of skin. There was cotton on the top and bottom of the dress. A belt wrapped itself around her waist. Her cheeks were red as she tried to say sexily, "Ho, ho, ho."

"Ru-Rukia? What are you wearing?!"

She started toward him and rested a hand on his chest. "This is you Christmas present. Do you like?"

_'This isn't her! This is_ not_ like her!'_ Ichigo thought as he tried to back away from her. She followed him and got close to him.

"Oh! I forgot to do this!" Rukia rested her leg on his thigh, trying to look sexy. She ran a hand down his face and whispered, "Have you been a good boy?" She had tears in her eyes. "I-I can't do it!" She immediately let go of Ichigo and hid in a corner of the wall. Tears started to form in her eyes as she threw the Santa hat off.

Ichigo hesitatingly walked over to her. "Tell me what you did." Ichigo murmured.

"You'll laugh at me."'

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her. "I wouldn't laugh at you, Rukia. First, take your clothes off."

Rukia's face grew redder as she glanced sharply at Ichigo. "WHAT?!" she yelled.

"No-no! Not like that! Hold-hold on!" Ichigo went into her closet and pulled out a more appropriate outfit. "Go get changed, I'll turn around. Just, just tell me when your ready."

"Alright."

Ichigo walked to the other side of the room and faced the wall. Rukia tried to take of the tight dress but failed. "To hell with this dress!" She got out a knife from Ichigo's drawers and started ripping it off. She laughed evilly at what was left with the outfit. She breathed in a sigh of relief as she put on the outfit Ichigo gave her. She could finally breathe in the outfit. She was wearing a tan tank top with a pretty purple skirt. "Ichigo, I'm done."

"Good." Ichigo turned around and stared at what was left of the Santa dress. "Umm…Rukia-"

"It's trash now. Ignore it." She walked to his bed and sat on it. She knew Ichigo hated it when she sat on his bed, she didn't care now. She was so embarrassed at what happened!

Ichigo sat next to her on the bed. "Explain."

Rukia sighed as she explained where she went and how she got the outfit. "Urahara and Yoruichi thought you'd like the gift…Said it would make you happy…Clearly they were wrong! I'm going to get them back-"

"Rukia, I didn't really need a present."

"What do you mean?"

"You…just you being back here is all I need." He avoided her gaze. "We can forget about that scene and the red dress. I'm not really into that." He grabbed her hand and held it. He could feel it shaking. He looked at her and asked, "Why are you shaking?"

Rukia looked down as she whispered, "You're making me nervous."

He bent down closer. "Why?"

She looked up and squeezed his hand. "I know we're not supposed to feel like this…for each other…but I don't care." She smirked. "What I'm trying to say, Ichigo, is that I really…I really…like you. Maybe even love you."

Ichigo smiled. He bent so that their foreheads were touching, orange hair mixed with black. "That's the best gift I've ever got, Rukia."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not…I love you too, Rukia."

Rukia smiled up at him. With her free hand she caressed his cheek. He leaned into it. She whispered, "Kiss me."

Ichigo smiled as he bent down and kissed her sweet pale lips. She leaned into him, squeezing his hand lightly as she kissed him back. Ichigo laughed into the kiss. "You're not shaking anymore."

Rukia kissed him back as she whispered, "Because I now have you."

"You always had me."

Rukia kissed him again before whispering, "Merry Christmas, Ichigo."

"Merry Christmas, Rukia."


	7. Rukia's First Halloween

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

Ichigo and Rukia were slouched on a couch in the living room. They were watching_ "Grimm"._ They sat pretty close to each other.

"What's Halloween?"

"You don't know what Halloween is?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope. I heard a couple kids at school talking about it."

Ichigo sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "It's a holiday. Basically you dress up as anything you want and knock on peoples doors asking for candy. You have to say

'Trick or Treat'.

"Trick or treat?" Rukia asked confused. She tilted her head to the side. "What's that?"

"Well, if they have candy it's a treat. If they don't you trick them."

"That sounds like fun!" Rukia was smiling really big. "The Soul Society doesn't celebrate this...Halloween. Can we do it?"

"Rukia, it's for kids-"

"PLEEAAAAASEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Rukia-"

"PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSE!" Rukia was squealing.

"No!"

Rukia got in his face and gave him the evil glare. "If you don't take me trick or treating you'll be sorry. You'll wish you've said yes."

"You don't scare me." snickered Ichigo. He plucked Rukia's nose, causing her to yip.

Rukia gritted her teeth as she sat back down and pouted. "Grimm's like, Halloween everyday!" she whined.

"No it's not. He just sees demon things. It's not Halloween, Rukia."

"Whatever."

Ichigo frowned. He moved in front of Rukia, face inches apart. He just stared at her, brown into purple. He noticed Rukia's face getting pink. "What?!" she pouted.

"Nothing, just staring at you."

Rukia growled as she got up and stormed out of the room. Ichigo sighed as he followed her. He could hear excited voices coming through the other room. He turned the corner to only be punched in the face by his idiot father.

"Ichigooooooooooooooo!" Isshin said. "Sweet Rukia wants to go trick or treating with youuuuuuuuuu! You will go?"

Ichigo growled as he got up from the ground and kicked his father in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. "NO WAY!" he said.

Isshin quickly got up and hid behind Rukia, who was smiling smugly at Ichigo. She had her arms across her chest as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You are going with her Ichigo!"

"But-"

Ichigo got pounced on his father; Isshin had his foot on Ichigo's neck while he was pinned to the floor.

Isshin smiled. "I already got you guy's costumes!"

Ichigo spat up at his father, and then tripped him with his arms. Isshin face planted on the floor while Ichigo and Rukia ran upstairs.

Rukia ran into the closet and locked it. Ichigo ran, breathless, into his room and tried to open the closet door. He groaned as he knocked on it.

"Rukia-"

"I warned you, Ichigo! I_ WARNED_ you! We are going trick or treating!"

Ichigo leaned against the closet door.

"Don't be mad at me, ginger." Rukia said. Ichigo smiled as she continued, "It'll be fun. Just you and me getting candy or doing tricks! When is it?"

Ichigo chuckled. "The 31st."

Rukia whined. "But that's like, 2 days away! I want to go now!"

"Well to bad, it's only three days."

* * *

Rukia couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking what costume Isshin got her. She wanted to go out at night and trick or treat.

"Damn these 24 hour days!" she said.

Rukia heard her phone beeping. _'A hollow'_ she thought as she yanked open the door and pounced on Ichigo. Ichigo yelped in surprise and narrowed his brown eyes at her. Then his face got pinkish as he stared at her, how she was positioned on him.

"Rukia, get the hell off me!" he said.

"There's a hollow." she said. She tilted her head to the side. "Ichigo, why is your face turning red?"

"Ummm...well...you,uh- isn't there a hollow we need to destroy?!"

Rukia smiled as she got of his chest. Rukia took her pill and formed into her soul reaper. Her gigai layed down on the floor. She quickly carried it into the closet. When she turned around Ichigo was already ready, his gigai on his bed.

"Ready?" he asked.

Rukia nodded.

They both leaped out of the window and headed to the hollow.

"Getusga tenshou!"

Ichigo yelled out as he attacked the hollow. This was the last out of 6 hollows that were in the area. Rukia watched as the hollow got hit, causing it's giant arm to fall off. Her chin length raven hair was blowing in the October breeze as she whispered, "Sode no shirayuki." Her sword staring glowing, making it very cold near Rukia. She aimed her sword at the hollow's head. *Good thing the stupid thing is distracted with Ichigo* she thought. "Dance!" she yelled. A powerful snow ice attack flew at the hollows head. Ichigo dodged as the attack hit it's target. The hollow froze, then exploded into thin shards of ice. Rukia smiled as Ichigo ran up to her.

"What the hell. Rukia!" he yelled. "You almost got me with your attack! Watch where you're aiming at!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Ichigo. "Shut up! You're lucky I finished it for you! Now I want to go to bed and dream about Halloween! We also have school in a couple of hours, in case you've forgotten!"

Rukia was about to stalk off until she saw blood coming from her leg. She tried to walk only to hiss in pain. Ichigo immediately noticed, he quickly came to Rukia and bent down to inspect her injury.

"Ichigo, get the hell away from my leg-"

"Rukia, shut up. I'm trying to help."

Rukia froze as his big, warm hands gently moved her black soul reaper pants up her leg. Ichigo found the wound, a big gash on her leg. It bled a red river down her leg. Ichigo looked up at Rukia and smiled, though his eyes said a different story. "It's only a scratch."

Rukia handed Ichigo bandages. She tried not to wince as he wrapped it around her injury.

Ichigo stood up and grinned down at Rukia. "Better?"

Rukia nodded.

"Good." He turned so his back faced Rukia. He bent a little and said, "Hop on my back."

Rukia's eyes widened, face turning red as she protested, "No! I can walk! You don't need to do this! Wa-watch!" Rukia took a slow step forward and winced. Her face read pain all over it.

Rukia chuckled as he grabbed her wrist and gently settled her on his back. Rukia wrapped her arms gently around his neck, crossing her legs on his belly. She blushed as he looked back at her. He winked. Rukia smiled as she rested her head between his neck. He smelled nice, like a fall afternoon, but sweeter.

Ichigo grunted as he hopped on the rooftops to his house. Rukia held on tightly, even though her left leg was killing her. Little drops of blood bled through the bandages.

Ichigo finally made it to his room. He gently set Rukia down on the roof and carried her bridal style. She tried not to look up at him when she blushed.

He entered his room, still carrying Rukia. He gently set her down on his bed. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Rukia didn't know what to do so she just layed down on his bed.

Ichigo entered his room, carrying a water bottle and more bandages. "Rukia, enter you're gigai." He said. Rukia nodded. She tried to get up but Ichigo rested a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down nicely. "Don't move, I'll get it for you."

Rukia breathed in a light sigh as Ichigo opened up the closet and carried in her gigai. He set it next to Rukia. She touched the gigai, quickly entering the shell. Rukia breathed in air as she opened her eyes. She looked at her leg that was still bleeding. She looked up at Ichigo who sat down next to her on the bed and set her injured leg on his lap. He poured the water slowly from the bottle onto her leg. She gritted her teeth as the blood was cleaned. Ichigo then wrapped bandages around her leg. He smiled at her as he pat her shoulder. "No school tomorrow. You need to heal."

"Can I still do Halloween?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yes. We'll find a way. We only have 1 day left."

Rukia yipped as Ichigo carried her to the closet and gently settled her in. He pulled the covers on her and rested his hand on her cheek. Her cheeks were bright pink as he closed the door and went back in his body. Moments later they both fell asleep.

* * *

Ichigo woke up, stretching his arms into a yawn. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he hopped out of bed and to his closet to check on Rukia.

He slowly opened it to find a sleeping Rukia. Her face was calm and beautiful as her short raven hair was a mess. Ichigo chuckled._ 'She's cute when she's asleep.'_ Then Ichigo quickly backed up and slapped himself in the face. _'You're not supposed to think like that! Stupid, stupid, stupid-'_

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned around to see Rukia looking at him with a confused look on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Ichigo just stared at her with a stupid expression. "I-I-I-I ummm, I was hitting myself."

"Why?"

"Because...I ummm...I..."

Rukia stuck her tongue at him. "I know why, because you're stupid."

"Yeah, let's just got with that."

Rukia laughed. "Um, Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Can you look at my leg? I want to know if it got any better."

"Rukia, it's only been 6 hours since the accident-"

"I don't' care, I want you to look at it. I want it to be 100% better so we can go trick or treating."

Ichigo walked up to Rukia. "Show me your leg." he said. Rukia gingerly held out her injured leg. It was pretty red and swollen. He slowly unwrapped the bandages. He gasped. It was clean! No mark! Just red and swollen. Ichigo looked up at Rukia with wide eyes. She just smiled at him. "Is it better?" she asked innocently.

"Yes...How?"

"Oh, when you went back to bed I called Kisuke. He came over and fixed it or me."

_'Damn Kisuke.'_ Ichigo thought as his fingers felt her leg. She blushed at his touch.

"Can you move it?" Ichigo asked when he stop feeling for any pain.

In response, Rukia kicked Ichigo on the face with that leg. Ichigo flew back on the impact, landing on the floor. Rukia gracefully landed on the floor and strolled over to Ichigo.

"Does that look like I can move it?" she asked sweetly Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Why the hell did you do that?! Instead of kicking me, you could've-"

"Blah, blah, blah! It's fine! That's all that matters."

Ichigo gritted his teeth at her as she offered him her hand. He looked at it puzzled.

"Take my hand." She simply said.

"Why?"

"Just do it." she growled.

Ichigo hesitantly took her hand. She pulled him up so he stood up. They were both really close to each other, their chests almost touching. Ichigo looked down at the happy Rukia. He loved seeing her like this.

Rukia looked up at him "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Ichigo shook his head. He felt embarrassed. "Oh, ummmm...you-"

"No need to say anymore, Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"You were wondering where Kon is."

"What?! Hell no-"

"He's right here!" Rukia pulled up Kon who was standing by her feet. Kon immediately hugged Rukia, trying to get to her boobs.

"Rukiaaaaaaaa!" he said happily. "Oh how I missed you so- AHHHHHHHHH! ICHIGO STOP!"Ichigo was pulling on Kon's tail. He had a smug expression on his face as Kon whined at him.

"Rukia! Make him stop!"

Rukia ignored him and gave him to Ichigo. "Do what you want with him," she murmured as she walked to Ichigo's window.

"With pleasure." Ichigo whispered.

Ichigo walked up to a trash can, with Kon hanging upside down (Ichigo held on to his tail) and threw him in it.

Ichigo walked up to Rukia. She was looking out the window.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go watch that big box downstairs?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. We can go watch that big box." He laughed.

"What?"

"The big box is called the T.V."

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Sorry, I'm still learning."

Ichigo rubbed her hair with his hand. "Silly." He murmured. Rukia slightly blushed as they walked downstairs.

* * *

Isshin had left a note saying that he would be gone for the rest of the day and will be back tomorrow afternoon. He took the twins to a concert they wanted to see.

"Why would they want to see One Direction? They're awful!" murmured Ichigo as he finished reading the note.

Ichigo walked to the living room to see a frustrated Rukia yelling at the TV.

"I COMMAND YOU TO TURN ON!" she yelled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia crossed her arms across her chest as she said, "Your so called "TV" won't turn on. I think it's broken."

Ichigo picked up Rukia and dropped her on the couch. He picked up the remote and pressed the on button. The TV turned on, causing Rukia to narrow her eyes.

"Oh. I see. I must look stupid." Rukia said. She avoided Ichigo's gaze as he sat next to her searching through channels. He finally sets the channel on The Woman in Black.

"Why are we watching a scary movie?" Rukia asked.

"Um, because it's almost Halloween and I want to watch it." Ichigo answered. "Why, you scared?"

"What! No way, I love scary movies. I'm just wondering if you can handle it."

"I can handle scary movies, Rukia. I'm not five."

Rukia snorted. She watched the screen, smiling. "That Danielle Radcliffe is sure cute though." she whispered.

"You're into ugly ass British people?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia punched Ichigo on the shoulder. "Shut up, ginger."

"Midget."

* * *

When the movie was over Ichigo and Rukia went to the park. They sat on the bench, watching kids play on the playground.

_'Should I do it?'_ Ichigo thought as he looked at Rukia who was giggling at how cute the children were. _'Yeah, I should. She wouldn't dare make a scene out in public.'_ Ichigo smiled as he slowly scooted closer to Rukia. He was about to do the yawn trick where you stretch you arms out and rest one of them on the girl's shoulder when Orihime popped out. Ichigo fell off the bench, startling Rukia.

"Ichigo, you have to be more careful, you idiot!" She offered him her hand. He took it, sitting back on the bench. He nodded at Orihime.

"Hey Orihime, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh, hi Ichigo!" Orihime noticed that he didn't let go of Rukia's hand. She noticed Rukia just staring at their hands, face blushing. Orihime cleared her throat, causing Ichigo to release Rukia's hand.

Rukia stood up and smiled to Orihime. "I guess I'll leave you two alone."

"No, Rukia, stay!" Ichigo said.

"No, Orihime clearly wants to talk to you alone." Rukia nodded to the bubbly girl and walked off to the swing set.

Ichigo looked back at Rukia as Orihime said, "Ichigo, can I ask you something?" She sat down next to him, playing with her fingers.

Ichigo looked back and nodded. "Sure Inoue. What is it?"

Orihime blushed, avoiding his gaze. "Um...I was wondering if you would like to go to a Halloween party with me. Tatsuki's throwing one. It should be fun!" Then she added more quietly, "I was wondering if you would go...as...my...date."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He knew Orihime liked him, I mean_ REALLY_ liked him, but he was never interested. He sees her like a little sister. He has someone else on his mind.

"Orihime I can't. I promised Rukia I would go trick or treating with her." Then he added nicely, "Inoue, I'm flattered you like me, but I see you as my little sister, not a girlfriend." He gave her a small smile.

Orihime nodded. Her blush faded. She looked into his eyes, saying, "Ichigo I understand. I see you're interested on Rukia." Ichigo's face turned red. He looked like he was gonna protest but Inoue added, "Don't worry; everyone can see the way you two look at each other. You'll be great together."

"What about you?"

"Oh, don't worry about me! I kinda had it coming." She shrugged. "I'm glad we can be friends. I hope you and Rukia are happy together."

With a sad smile she hurried off and waved to Rukia. She left the park; heading to Tatsuki's to help decorate.

Ichigo sighed. _'What just happened?'_

* * *

Rukia ignored the scene with Ichigo and Orihime.

_'She's asking him out.'_ she thought as she swung on the swings.

Then Rukia noticed Orihime's disappointed look. Orihime waved at Rukia. She smiled and waved back. _'I wondered what happened?'_

She noticed Ichigo walking to her. Rukia tried to stop swinging but she was to short. She started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked as he watched from below.

"I-I _hehe_ I can't stop the swing!"

"Do you need help?"

"No! I can do it!"

Rukia tried to stop the swing but failed miserably. She could hear Ichigo laugh at her.

"It's not funny!" she yelled.

"Yes it is!"

"It's not!" Rukia's face turned red from embarrassment.

"I'm helping you." Ichigo said as he got closer.

"Ichigo, no-"

Ichigo already reached up and grabbed her short legs. But instead of stopping it, he accidentally flung Rukia off the swing into the grass, with him following her. He landed on top of her, face on her neck.

Rukia froze. Her cheeks felt hot and red. She could feel Ichigo's breath on her neck.

Ichigo blushed as he leaned up, looking down at Rukia. Their faces were inches apart.

"Um...Ichigo?" Rukia murmured.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing on top of me?"

Ichigo looked at how they were position. He was mounted on top of her, holding her down. "I-I uh, I don't know, midget." he whispered.

Brown eyes locked purple for several heartbeats until a child walked up to them and pointed. "Mommy, what are theses two doing? Are they wrestling?"

Ichigo immediately got off of Rukia and yanked her up. They both started running back to his house.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia jumped through the window to his room. Ichigo fell to the floor exhausted while Rukia just stood there confused.

"Hey, Ichigo?" she asked with her head tilted to the side.

Ichigo was still trying to catch his breath. "Y-yeah Rukia?"

"Why did that kid asked us if we were wrestling? Were we?"

Ichigo's face turned bright read as he stood up. He took a deep breath and said,"Wrestling?"

"That kid at the park asked if we were wrestling."

Ichigo nervously scratch the back of his head. "Ummmm, Rukia we weren't wrestling."

"Oh." Rukia nodded. "Then what were we doing?"

Ichigo avoided his gaze as he said, "Well, uh, I stop you from swinging any higher and you kind of, umm, fell taking me with you. I somehow landed on top of you during the fall. I-"

"You were trying something..." Rukia whispered to herself, finger on chin.

Ichigo blinked. "Rukia, can we just forget about this-"

"I know!" She said, eyes narrowing.

"Wh-what?" answered a nervous Ichigo.

She walked slowly up to him, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You were trying to do what humans called 'kissing'! How dare you!"

Ichigo's face went bright red, eyes wide, as he stared open mouth to Rukia. "No I wasn't! Why would you say that-"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?!"

Ichigo was backing up while Rukia stalked him. He gasped as his back hit the wall.

"Rukia, I wasn't trying to kiss you-"Ichigo tried to explain.

"Oh, so you don't like me?!"

"Oh, come one, Rukia! Of course I like you-"

"Then why don't you want to kiss me?!"

Ichigo blushed. Rukia was so angry she didn't realize how close she was to Ichigo. Her face was inches from his, their chests touching. She had a hand pushing on his shoulder to keep him trapped.

Ichigo blinked twice. "You want to know why I won't kiss you?"

"Yes!"

Ichigo smacked his lips to hers, making her eyes open wide. He pushed gently against her so he wasn't on the wall. He placed his hands on each side of her face so she wouldn't escape. Rukia had her hands against his chest, trying to push him away.

Ichigo pulled back and looked into her scared purple eyes. He grinned down at her before leaving, taking boxers and pajama pants from his drawer, and walked to the bathroom to start a shower.

Rukia fell to her knees and touched her lips. _'He kissed me.'_ she thought confused. She kept touching her lips, feeling his lips against hers still. Rukia crawled to her closet and shut the door, changing into her pajamas.

* * *

When Ichigo returned from his shower he noticed Rukia wasn't in his room. Then he heard music coming from his closet.

_'Rukia must be in there.'_ he thought as he turned off the lights and headed to his bed. He lied down and pulled the covers over his bare chest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Rukia opened her eyes and realized today was Halloween. She smiled and squealed. She hugged herself saying, "Today's the day!" over and over.

She opened the closet door to find Ichigo not in his bed. She tilted her head to the side, confused. _'Where did he go?'_ she thought. Rukia remembered what happened last night and touched her lips. _'Does he hate me now? HE'S the one that kissed me!'_

Rukia hopped out of her closet and walked to the bathroom. She opened the door to find Ichigo in a pool of blood. He had a knife stuck in his neck. His once alive brown eyes were now staring at the ceiling. Rukia screamed, falling down to her knees shakily. Tears started streaming down her face as she slowly crawled to the lifeless Ichigo. Blood was on her as she was near his body. She held his face in her hands, slowly rubbing it, Tears fell to his face as she cried. "Ichigo-Ichigo, you have to wake up! It's-it's Halloween. You promised you'd go with me!" She rubbed his orange hair and rested her face between his neck. She didn't care if she had blood on her, her best friend got murdered! She kept whispering his name over and over. "Ichigo...Ichigo...oh, Ichigo..."

She lightly kissed his bloody neck. She had blood on her lips as she looked down at him. She said slowly, "Ichigo...I love you."

She bent down and hugged the lifeless Ichigo Kurosaki. She cried, tightly holding him. "This is the worst Halloween ever." she whispered into his neck.

Then she felt the body move. _'Did-did the body laugh?'_ she thought. Rukia pulled back to see Ichigo trying hard not to laugh. Her eyes widened in horror. She wiped the tears and stood up. Ichigo blinked twice and then looked up at her. He smiled as he said, "Happy Halloween!"

Rukia gave him the coldest look he's ever seen. Colder than Byakuya. He frowned. Rukia bent down and punched him the face. "YOU IDIOT!" she yelled each time she punched him. Without another word, Rukia stood up and left the bathroom, slamming it shut.

Ichigo sat up. _'It was just a little Halloween prank? What did I do wrong?!'_

* * *

Rukia sat curled up on the couch downstairs. She hid her face between the cushions, trying to stop crying._ 'Why would he do such a thing!'_ she thought._ 'I thought he was dead!'_

Rukia didn't even look up as Ichigo entered the room.

"Hey," he said.

Rukia ignored him.

"Just hear me out, Rukia; it was just a silly prank. Isshin does it to me every year; last year and tricked me into thinking that my sisters were dead. In the end, we all laughed about it." Then, he added, "I'm sorry if I hurted you."

_'I heard everything she said.'_ he thought. _'I'm going to ask her tonight if she meant what she said, that she loves me'._

Rukia slowly lifter her head up. Her eyes were red from crying. She wiped her eyes as she got off the couch and walked to Ichigo. She looked up at him and smiled. Ichigo smiled back.

Before Ichigo knew it, Rukia slapped him across the face. Her smile turned into a snarl as she slapped him again. Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo, burying her face into his now clean chest. She could hear is heart beat as she hugged him.

Ichigo didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. He dropped to his knees so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She buried her face into the warmth of his neck. Ichigo hid his face in her raven hair, feeling comfort in her embrace.

"Don't you_ EVER_ do that again, Ichigo." She whispered into his neck. "Promise me." Ichigo held her tighter. "I promise, Rukia."

"Good."

To lighten the mood, Ichigo added, "Hey, guess where I got that fake blood and knife and contact dead eyes."

"Where?"

"The Halloween store!"

* * *

A couple hours later, Isshin and the girls finally game home. Isshin came skipping in with their costumes!

"Ta da! Here are your BEAUTIFUL costumes!"

Isshin handed them both their costumes. Rukia squealed when she saw hers, Ichigo groaned. Rukia was going to be a devil. Ichigo was going to be a bunny.

"Why do I get to be the stupid bunny?" Ichigo whined.

"Because daddy thinks you're a chubby bunny-"Ichigo kicked his dad in the stomach. Rukia giggled.

"I get to be a devil. Interesting." she murmured.

"Ha! Suits you!" Ichigo teased.

Rukia yanked his orange hair so he was eye to eye with her. "What did you say?!" she said through gritted teeth.

"No-nothing!" Ichigo quickly said.

"Good. You stupid bunny." Rukia giggled as she released her hold on him.

"Daddy?" Rukia asked innocently.

Isshin's eye's got watery as he ran to the Masaki poster on the wall and yelled, "OUR THIRD DAUGHTER CALLED ME DADDY!"

Rukia bowed to Isshin. "When can we go trick or treating?"

"Oh honey, you can go at 6:30! That's only 2 hours away."

Rukia smiled. "Can I go put my costume on in an hour please?"

Isshin grinned. "Of course, sweetie!"

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were up in the bedroom as usual. Rukia sitting by the desk, drawing a picture. Ichigo peered over and shoulder and asked, "Whatchya drawing?"

"I'm drawing us in our costumes."

"That's not us! That's your stupid bunnies dressed in a devil costume and the other one is naked!"

"It's naked because you're the bunny!"

"Ugh, your drawings suck!"

"Whatever, go away, ginger!"

Ichigo sighed as he flopped, face first, on his bed. _'I don't want to be a bunny!'_

"Done!" Rukia yelled happily. She sprang up, picture in hand. She got a pin and pinned it above Ichigo's bed. "This will be a reminder of our first Halloween together."

Ichigo smiled up at the drawing. "Cool."

* * *

Ichigo zipped up his white bunny outfit. He was quite comfortable. He pulled on the hoodie with the bunny ears. He looked himself in the mirror and screamed. "IM UGLY! I HAVE A STUPID COTTON TAIL!"

Ichigo could hear Rukia giggling. He blinked twice and turned around. He gasped at what he saw; Rukia was...well, hot! Rukia had on a short, tight pinkish red sleeveless dress that clung nicely to her body. It had little rips on the top and bottom of the outfit. She had on a pink pointy devil tail. Rukia had long gloves on, the same color as her dress. On the back of her dress were little wings on below her shoulder blades. She wore a head band with devil horns. Her feet were wearing short heeled pinkish red boots with glitter on the bottom.

Rukia blushed lightly as she spun around, asking, "What do you think, Mr. Rabbit?"

Ichigo had drool trailing down his mouse as he shook his head. "Um...well-uh, you're..."

Rukia chuckled. "Speechless?"

"Yeah."

"Your dad sure knew what he was getting me. I love it!"

_'Dad...'_ Ichigo thought angrily.

"Rukia, if any guys come near you and try something, I'll-"

"Wow, Ichigo, so overprotective! I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

_'Dad must've done this on purpose!'_ Ichigo thought.

Without warning, Rukia jumped into his arms. She snuggled into his costume, laughing.

"You're costume is very soft!"

"I hate it."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo. She touched one of the bunny ears. "Now, now, don't be Mr. Grumpy! Let's have fun tonight!"

Ichigo smiled down at her. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Rukia's eyes went wide as he pulled back. "Alright, you sexy devil."

* * *

"WAIIIIIT!" Isshin hopped in front of the door with a camera in hand. "Before you two lovebirds go out, I want pictures!"

"We're not lovebirds!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, then explain you holding her hand?"

Ichigo immediately released Rukia's hand.

"Now, pics pleeeeease!"

Ichigo sighed as he frowned at the camera, arms crossed on his chest. Isshin took a picture.

"Now, Rukia!"

Rukia posed, hand on hip and smiled her devilish grin. Isshin squealed as he took the picture. "I love you guys so much!" he whined. "Now together, then you two can go!"

Ichigo sighed as he stood inches apart from Rukia and frowned.

"Nope! I mean TOGETHER!" Isshin said.

"What do you mean-" Isshin squished them to together, Ichigo's arm around Rukia's shoulders, Rukia's hand on his fluffy chest. They were both blushing.

"There, better! Now smiiiiile!"

Ichigo finally smiled, but his eyes were on Rukia. Isshin gushed about how cute the picture was. He opened the front door and said, "Now go have the time of your lives! Ichigo, Daddy wants grand babies-"Ichigo slammed the door in front of Isshin.

"Rukia, do you have your pillow case?"

Rukia held up her pillow case. "Check!"

"Good, I have mine. No let's go trick or treating and get this over with.

"Trick or treat!"

"Here you go," said an old lady. She gave Rukia a Reese's cup and a Hershey bar.

"Thanks!" Rukia said happily.

Rukia skipped to where Ichigo was, who was pouting, waiting impatiently for her.

"I hate Halloween," he pouted.

"Well suck it up because I LOVE it!"

* * *

Rukia's bag was half way full. Ichigo had about a handful before he quit.

"I love everyone's costumes!" Rukia gushed. "I saw 3 angels, 5 witches, 10 vampires, 1 angry bird, 2 lady gaga's, and, and, oh my goodness there's so many!" Rukia hugged her pillowcase. "I can't wait to eat this sugary stuff!"

"Rukia, you know we only have one more house, right?" Ichigo said happily.

"What?!" she yelled. "No way! There should be more!"

"Yep. To bad, sorry. Now let's go to the house and go home."

Rukia pouted as she looked at the last house. It looked really scary. It had a fog machine and scary laughter and screams. There were scary jack-o-lanterns on the way to the front door. The house had a huge spider dangling from the roof; it would crawl its way to the front door, blocking your path to the candy.

"Ichigo-"

"What, you're not scared are you?"

"No! I juts-just want you...to...come...with me on this one."

Ichigo rested a fuzzy paw on her shoulder. He smiled down at her as he said, "Alright, I'll go with you."

They both walked slowly to the house, Rukia hiding behind Ichigo. Ichigo spit on the street before nodding to Rukia. Rukia froze by the jack-o-lantern. Ichigo noticed and gently took her hand. He smiled down at her. "Rukia, we'll tell Byakuya that you took on a giant ass spider on Halloween."

Rukia smiled. She held onto his fuzzy paw and walked behind the bunny man. Rukia kept jumping when a scream came up and yelped when an evil laugh appeared. They finally made it through the smoke to the front door. Ichigo knocked on the door. A young man appeared with a bowl of candy with a hand attached to it. "Hello!" the man said. "Just reach on into the bowl."

Ichigo reached in and grabbed a handful of candy and dropped it in his pillowcase. Rukia hesitantly reached out but let her hand hover over the bowl. She looked up at the man who smiled at her. "Nothing's gonna get you." He said reassuringly. Rukia smiled and reached in the bowl. All of a sudden the hand reached down and grabbed her. She screamed and punched the man in the stomach. "Run Ichigo!" she yelled as she ran away from the house on to the street. Ichigo kept apologizing to the man, saying that it was her first Halloween and ran after Rukia. They both ran until they took shelter under a tree.

"Rukia, what the hell!" Ichigo yelled.

"He tricked me!" she yelled back. "He said I was gonna be ok! He lied-"

"You're supposed to be scared on Halloween, midget! It was a stupid trick! You're not gonna die!"

Rukia chuckled.

"What's so funny!" he yelled.

"You look funny when you're angry as a bunny!"

"Sh-shut up!"

Rukia leaned against the tree, pillowcase in hand, and started cracking up.

Ichigo scowled as he leaned over her, trapping her against the tree. Rukia could feel his hot breath on her face as he said, "You're a little devil, Rukia."

"Well, you're a fluffy cute bunny, Ichigo."

Ichigo chuckled._ 'She's so cute.'_ Then he remembered what to ask her. "Hey, Rukia?" His cheeks got a little pink.

"Hmm?"

"When I tricked you this morning I heard you say some things."

"I thought you were dead, Ichigo! Geez!" Then she slowly added, "What did you hear?"

Ichigo leaned in a little closer, one of his bunny ears hung between him and Rukia. "That you loved me," he whispered.

Rukia's cheeks turned pink as she avoided his gaze. Ichigo placed a hand under her chin and made her look up at him. "Is it true?" he asked.

"Why would you want to know?" she whispered.

"Because I love you too."

Rukia gasped. Ichigo hesitantly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Finally, he kissed her ever so gently as if she might brake. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She was laughing at him?!

"Rukia, this isn't funny!" he yelled. "I'm confessing my feelings to you and the best thing for you to do is LAUGH?!"

"I'm not laughing at you, Ichigo! It's just your bunny ears are hitting me when you kissed me."

_'Oh'_ he thought.

"Here," Rukia gently pushed his ears back. "Better."

"What's your answer, Rukia?" he slowly asked.

Rukia stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips. "I love you too," she said between kisses.

They stopped when they heard a click. They looked to see Isshin smiling foolishly as he took pictures. "DADDY IS GONNA HAVE GRAND BABIES!" he yelled.


	8. Sleeping Ginger

Summary:

*Ichigo went out alone to attack a Hollow that had a ridiculous mask. Laughing got hi caught in a sleeping curse. Kon has to use his body so no one gets suspicious. Rukia is mad at Ichigo but deep down she's worried*

* * *

Ichigo felt his blood pump as he wore his black kimono Soul Reaper outfit. He didn't bother to wake Rukia up who was asleep in the closet. She came down for a visit since she's been so busy.

"Ichigo!" Kon said loudly.

Ichigo groaned. "What?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going hunt down a hollow. There's one in the area. Rukia left her phone out and I happen to saw what was happening."

"You can't just leave without Rukia!"

"Uh, yeah I can. I'm experienced now. I don't need Rukia to baby-sit me."

"But she's your friend, she cares about you-"

Ichigo didn't hear him; he already jumped out the window and sidestepped to the location.

* * *

"Found ya."

The hollow had its back turned so Ichigo couldn't really see it.

Ichigo sighed. "Hey!" he yelled.

The hollow dropped a body it was devouring. It was a young girl. Her eyes rolled back as she layed dead on the street. _'Damn it!'_ Ichigo thought._ 'Now I need to guide a soul to the Soul Society.'_

The hollow faced Ichigo. Ichigo's serious faced turned into laughter. The hollow was about to size of a large building, but Ichigo was laughing about it's mask. This hollow wore a mask that looked like a dark version of chappy the rabbit._ 'Rukia would_ love_ this!'_

"What's so funny?" the Hollow growled. It sounded like a male.

"Your mask! Bwhahaha! It's Chappy the rabbit!"

The hollow snarled. "Shut up!" The hollow sniffed the air. "Y-You're a Soul Reaper, yet, you have Quincy blood. What are you?"

Ichigo couldn't stop laughing. "I'm sorry-I can't take you seriously right now! Ha ha!"

The hollow roared as he slashed out with one of its three arms. "Damn you Soul Reaper!"

Ichigo jumped out just in time. He was still laughing. "You need to check out your mas-"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Ichigo stuck his tongue at the hollow before side stepping to the girl's body. He jumped to a building far enough from the hollow but still close that he can see it. The girl's spirit came out of the body. She was crying.

"Hey," Ichigo said gently. "Hey, look at me."

The girl sniffled as she wiped her eyes. She looked at Ichigo and gasped. "Wh-who are you?"

Ichigo smiled. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

The girl cried out when she saw her body. "Am…am I de-dead?"

Ichigo nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no!" The girl sniffled. "What do I do now? I want to go home and see mommy and daddy!"

"Hey Soul Reaper!" The hollow yelled. "Come out where ever you are!"

Ichigo sighed. "Stupid hollow," he said under his breath. He looked back at the girl.

"Hey, calm down. I'm going to send you to a place where souls belong."

"What do you-you mean?"

"It's called the Soul Society. It's where good souls go to live. Like you."

The girl smiled weakly. "What about my parents?"

"I'll leave them flowers. Don't worry." Ichigo smiled. "Are you ready?"

The girl looked really sad but she nodded. "Yes."

Ichigo drew up his sword and pressed the hilt to her forehead. A white glowing ball appeared in front of him and flew up into the sky, vanishing into the Soul Society.

"Well done Ichigo," he said to himself before the hollow with the Chappy mask appeared behind him. The hollow opened his mouth and a purple gas flew out. Ichigo couldn't move as he all of a sudden felt sleepy. Ichigo closed his eyes and collapsed on the floor.

The hollow laughed. "Stupid Soul Reaper. Now you will fall asleep for all eternity."

* * *

"Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rukia tried to shut off Kon's whining.

"Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rukia growled. She finally had enough! The Lieutenant threw open the closet door and said loudly, "WHAT?!"

Kon squeaked as he jumped back. "R-Rukia! Ichigo's missing!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Ichigo went out without you to defeat a hollow. He's been gone for three hours! It doesn't take him that long to defeat a hollow! Something happened to him. We have to go find him!"

Rukia sighed. "That idiot." Rukia looked annoyed but deep down she's worried. "Let's go find him." Rukia took out her Soul Candy and popped one in her mouth. She jumped out of her gigai and landed on the floor with her black kimono. "Stay here," she ordered.

"No! I'm coming!" Kon stomped his foot stubbornly.

Rukia sighed. "Fine." Rukia walked over to the stuffed lion and grabbed him. "Rukia, not so rough!" Kon protested.

"Shut up."

* * *

Rukia sensed Ichigo's spirit energy. She looked up. He was on one of the buildings roof parking lots. Rukia froze, she also sensed a hollow._ 'Probably the one that attacked Ichigo.'_

"I'm gonna get rid of the hollow first," she told Kon.

"Can you at least put me where Ichigo is?" Kon said annoyed.

"Sure." Rukia looked up to make sure she was near the right building. "Ready?"

"Ready-wait, ready for what-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rukia threw Kon up in the air. He screamed as he flew up really high. He landed on the roof parking lot. "Rukia!" Kon yelled. "Why did you throw me?!"

"So you could be with Ichigo!" Rukia ignored Kon and looked for the hollow. The hollow's energy was high around here. '_It must be close…'_

"Well, look what we have, another Soul Reaper!"

Rukia spun around and faced the hollow. She bursts into giggles.

The hollow growled. "What now?!"

"Oh my gawd, your mask! It's chappy-"

"I know, it's chappy the damn rabbit! Get over it!"

Rukia giggled. "It's so cute!"

"Do you want to end up like your ginger friend?!"

Rukia stopped laughing. "What did you do to Ichigo?"

"Oh, I just shut him up. He was too annoying."

Rukia gripped her sword. "What. Did. You. Do?!"

The hollow growled. "I placed him in a deep sleep."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. She pulled out her sword, an icy chill surrounded her. "Shikai (dance)." She started to twirl her sword in a circle in front of her. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro (First dance, white moon)." She held her zanpakuto upside down as it started to glow. The hollow roared, causing her hair to fly back. Rukia quickly jumped and slashed the hollow. She traced a icy circled around the angry hollow. Rukia side stepped out of the range as the hollow froze into a block of ice. A couple of seconds later, the ice shatter, along with the chappy hollow.

Rukia sighed in relief. "That was easy." Rukia flash stepped to where Ichigo and Kon were. Kon was sitting on top of Ichigo, slapping him across the face with his paw. "Wake up!"

"What on earth are you doing?!"

Kon squeaked. He looked at Rukia. "Ichigo won't wake up!"

"I know, the hollow told me he put a sleeping spell on him."

"Well how do we wake him up?"

"I don't know!"

Kon crossed his arms over his little chest. "Well, if you ask me, I think he deserves it for not listening to me."

Rukia ignored his snide comment. "Come on. We better take him home. Hop into his body."

"Yes m'am!" Kon leaped onto Ichigo and leaned into him. When he opened his eyes he was no controlling Ichigo's body. "He's asleep alright."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's head back."

* * *

Kon and Rukia ran till they reached Ichigo's home. Kon stopped and placed his hands on his knees, breathing hard. "I haven't used Ichigo's body in forever! Phew!"

"Do you think you can jump to the roof?"

Kon's face paled. "N-No."

Rukia groaned. "Fine. Get on my back."

Kon smiled. He walked to Rukia and hopped on her back, piggyback style. Rukia narrowed her eyes when his hands found her chest. "You better let go of my boobs-"

"They're nice and sooooooooft," Kon moaned.

Rukia side stepped to the roof and threw Kon in. Kon screamed as he landed on the floor. Rukia hopped in and opened the closet door. She walked into her gigai and came out of the closet. "Get in Ichigo's gigai Kon. We can't let anyone see him like this."

Kon did as he was told. Ichigo's body was now wearing gray shorts and a black tee shirt. Kon, in Ichigo's body, sat on Ichigo's bed. "What are we going to do?"

Rukia brushed a hand through her hair. "I'm gonna try to get Urahara to help us. He might know what to do."

The pair jumped when they heard the door knock. "Ichigo!" Yuzu opened the door. "What do you want for dinner?"

Kon had a bead of sweat drip from his forehead. "Um…I don't know."

Yuzu smiled. "Well, it's either mentaiko or pork."

"Uh-uhhhh, I-I'll have pork."

Yuzu looked at Rukia. "Is that fine with you."

Rukia smiled. "Yep."

Yuzu tilted her head to the side. "Are you okay, Ichigo? You're acting really weird."

Kon cleared his throat. "I'm fine. Go make dinner before the old man wakes up."

Yuzu nodded. When she left the room Kon released air he's bee holding. "Oh my gawd!"

"It's alright, Kon. Just act like Ichigo until we get this mess taken cared of." 'I miss him…'

"When are you going to Urahara's?"

Rukia sighed. "I'll head out tomorrow morning. In the mean time, just try to be Ichigo. It should be easy."

Kon nodded. "I'll try my best!" Kon smiled nervously. "Hey, um Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"Can I leave his body? I want to sleep."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "No. You need to eat dinner."

Kon groaned. "Yuzu better hurry up!"

* * *

No one suspected anything different about Ichigo during dinner. Once Kon ran back upstairs to his room, he collapsed on the bed. Rukia walked in a couple of minutes later. Rukia placed her hands on her hips as she stared at Kon. Kon looked up at Rukia with scared eyes. "Can I get out now?"

"Go ahead."

"Yippee!" Kon jumped out of Ichigo's body and was now back to his little stiffed lion self. Kon hopped off the bed and layed down on the floor beside the bed. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Alright." Rukia was about to put on her pajama's when she heard Ichigo's cell phone ring. Rukia walked over to the desk table and answered it. "Hello?"

"Rukia!" Keigo yelled into the phone. "Why are you using Ichigo's phone?"

"It's-"

"I knooooow! You two are finally together! I thought you-you loved me!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You're stupid! No, we are not together, Ichigo's asleep right now."

"Wake him up!"

"Why?"

"Because me and the guys want him to hang out at the club!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "What club?"

"Wow, you sure act like his mother-Hey! I'm talking to her!" The phone switched to Chad's voice. "Hey Rukia."

"Hey Chad. Where are you?"

"At the park. You should come."

"I can't. Ichigo's passed out. Maybe next time?"

"Sure. Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"You two should hook up."

Rukia lightly laughed. "Not you too."

"Bye Rukia."

"Bye."

Rukia hung up and placed the phone back. She walked slowly over to Rukia and sat by him. She slowly smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek. "You idiot," she whispered as she caressed him. A stray tear fell from her face. "You have to wake up so I can knock some sense into you. You have to wake up for your friends, your family. For me."

* * *

Rukia left that morning to head to Urahara's shop. Kon woke up to find he was in Ichigo's body. 'Rukia must've put me in.' Kon sat up and stretched. "What does Ichigo do every morning?" Kon stood up and noticed a slip of paper on his desk. "Hm?" He picked it up and read it._ 'Kon, in case you didn't know, Ichigo eats breakfast first, and then takes a shower. When he's done showering, meet me at Urahara's shop. DO NOT SCREW UP! –Rukia.'_

Kon shrugged. "Should be easy." Kon scratched the back of his head as he walked downstairs. "Morning."

Yuzu smiled. "Morning Ichigo!"

Karin nodded as she ate her breakfast.

Kon sat at the opposite side of the table from Karin. He couldn't help but look at her chest. _'She'll do, at least she's not flat like her sister!'_ he thought. He didn't realize he was blushing until Karin cleared her throat. "Why are you blushing?"

Kon started to stuttered until Yuzu spoke up. "He's probably thinking about Rukia!"

Kon didn't know what to do. "Um…sure! I'm thinking about Rukia."

Karin narrowed her eyes as Yuzu gave Kon his breakfast. Kon smiled as he looked at the beautifully made waffles Yuzu made. "Ichigo?" Karin asked.

"Yes?"

"It's not like you to express your feelings. When ever we ask you about how you feel about Rukia you get mad and block us out. Why all of a sudden are you opening up?"

Kon blanked out. He silently thanked Yuzu again when she said, "Easy. He's in love! Once he's in love he opens up!"

Kon nodded. "Yep, I'm in love!"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Wait till I tell dad."

'Ichigo doesn't like his dad!' Kon thought. 'I can always hear them fighting.' "Don't tell dad!"

Karin smirked. "I'm telling."

"Karin, don't" Yuzu said. "Let him be."

Karin narrowed her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Urahara and Rukia were inside the shop. Rukia waited impatiently for Urahara to stop talking to Yoruichi._ 'He might have a thing for her,'_ she thought as she groaned. A couple of minutes later, Urahara appeared behind the counter and smiled. "Hello Rukia! What can I do for you?"

"Do you know anything about sleeping gas?"

"You mean the ones that come out my bum when you're sleeping?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes and tried to keep her control down. "No. A hollow put Ichigo to sleep last night. Ichigo won't wake up. I need your help."

Urahara clicked his tongue. "So Ichigo is fast asleep right now?"

"He is but Kon is using his body so no one suspects anything. He should be here soon."

The door chimed as Kon walked in. "I'm here! Rukia, showering is a pain in the ass-"

"Get over here!" Rukia ordered.

Kon squeaked as he sped walked over to her.

Urahara placed a thumb under his chin as he thought. "I'll see what I can do." He looked at Kon. "Would you be kind enough to follow me."

Kon nodded as he followed Urahara, Rukia behind him. Urahara motioned for Kon to lay down on his bed. "Would you get out of Ichigo's body?"

"Sure." Kon leaped out of Ichigo's body. He was back into the stuffed lion. He hopped off the bed and stood behind Rukia's legs.

Urahara inspected Ichigo. He opened his eye lids. He nodded. "Yep. I know what to do."

"What?" Rukia asked.

"Come here."

Rukia walked over to where Urahara was. He opened his eyes again and Rukia gasped. His eyes were blood red. No pupil, nor iris. Just red. "Why are his eyes red?"

The blond shop owner blinked. "It's a strong sleep spell. Certain sleep spells can change eye colors."

"Well what can we do?"

"Do you know the story of Sleeping Beauty?"

"No."

"I'll tell you. It's about a beautiful princess. The evil Maleficent tricked the princess and made her fall asleep. The cure was a true love's first kiss."

It took a while for Rukia to understand. "What do you mean?"

Urahara smirked. "I think you know what I mean Miss Rukia."

Rukia shrugged. "No, I don't."

"It means you have to kiss Ichigo to wake him up!" Kon said.

Rukia blushed as she avoided Urahara's gaze. "N-No I don't! That's foolish!"

Urahara grinned. "You're blushing, Rukia. Don't tell me you like this fool?"

"He's not a fool! He's the greatest Soul Reaper I've known!" Rukia quickly shut her mouth and her face felt hot.

"Got you," Urahara said. "Come on Kon. Let's leave Rukia with Ichigo alone." Kon and Urahara left the bedroom and closed the door. Rukia never felt so embarrassed in her time as a Soul Reaper!

Rukia took in a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed by Ichigo. She looked at him and smiled. She spun around and sat on her knees. 'Ichigo.'

Without thinking she placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, Ichigo, I'll get you out of this one. This time it'll be me who does the saving."

Rukia moved her hand to his chest. She hesitatingly leaned down. She held her breath as she got closer to his lips. _'Just do it!'_ she thought. The Lieutenant leaned down and softly kissed his lips. Her face felt hot as she squeezed his shirt in her hand tightly. A tear drop fell from one of her eyes as she kissed him harder. 'Wake up!' she thought. Rukia gasped into the kiss as she felt Ichigo's chest move. She pulled out of it and opened her eyes. Her violet orbs showed happiness as Ichigo opened his now amber eyes.

"R-Rukia?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia wrapped her arms around him tightly. Ichigo froze, not knowing what to do. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. He heard her gasp as he held her. "What's going on?" he asked.

Rukia quickly pulled back and blushed. "Um…a hollow attacked you and placed a sleeping curse on you. Kon had to be you for a while."

"How did I wake up?"

Rukia avoided his gaze.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "Why are you blushing?"

Rukia blushed harder. "It's just…I thought…I thought I was gonna lose you."

Ichigo blinked. "You didn't lose me, you won't ever." Ichigo rubbed her hair. "Now stop thinking such nonsense."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Don't touch my hair!"

Ichigo placed both hand up in surrender as he lightly laughed. "Alright."

Rukia took in a deep breath. "To wake you up, it had to be a true love's first kiss."

"Really?"

Rukia nodded.

Ichigo blushed as he figured it out. "Yo-you kissed me?"

Rukia nodded again.

"You saved me?"

"Y-yes."

Ichigo smirked. He crawled over to her and held her cheek. Rukia gasped at the closeness.

"What are you doing?" she asked shyly.

"I'm gonna kiss you." he whispered.

Rukia could feel his hot breath on her face as he talked. "You are?"

"Yeah."

Rukia smiled.

Ichigo slowly leaned in and closed his eyes. He heard Rukia gasped as their lips connected. He shyly pulled back and kissed her again. A whimper escaped from her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her closer. Her hands went up to his chest, playing with his shirt. Her small lips began to move with his. Rukia felt afraid but she knew she loved him. They both had no idea what to do.

"Ichigooooooooo! Release my Rukia now!"

The couple pulled back, red faced. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Kon!"

"Yeah, I'm glad you're awake but you can't touch Rukia! She miiiiiiiiiiine-" Rukia kicked Kon out of the room and locked the door. She turned around and smiled. "Where were we?"

Ichigo smirked. He got off the bed and towered over Rukia. He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips.


	9. Swimming Lesson

Summary:

*Rukia never knew how to swim. She felt embarrassed to go to the beach. So when she trys to swim on her own at the pool she drowns but thanks to Ichigo's saving her she could learn.*

* * *

"We're going to the beach?"

Ichigo sat at a café with Uryu and Orihime. Rukia sat next to him, drinking honey flavored milk.

"Sure! It sounds like fun." Uryu fixed his glasses. "Everyone's gonna be there. Besides, it'll be a gorgeous day tomorrow. Right Orihime?" He turned to face Orihime.

The sweet girl nodded. "I love the beach! I'll get to wear a cute swim suit I just bought."

Rukia cleared her throat and tugged on Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo turned and looked at her. She motioned for him to bend down so she could whisper something to him. "Um, Ichigo? What's a swim suit?"

Ichigo blinked._ 'I almost forgot, the Soul Society doesn't know what swim suits are.'_ Ichigo glanced at his friends sitting across from them; they were busy enjoying their cakes and sweets.

"It's something you wear when you go swimming," Ichigo whispered in her ear.

"I see." Rukia placed a finger under her chin. "Hey Orihime!"

Orihime glanced up from her cake. "Yes?"

"Can we go shopping? I don't have a swim suit."

Orihime smiled. "Of course! I love shopping with you!"

Rukia smiled. "Great!" The Lieutenant Soul Reaper shoved Ichigo from his seat. Ichigo yelled out as Rukia landed next to him. "Ah. Stop complaining!" Rukia interrupted him. "I had to get out of that booth so I could go shopping!" Rukia offered him his hand. Ichigo took it but smirked as he pulled her down. What he didn't expect was Rukia landing on top of him, her lips connected with his. Ichigo hear some of the other customers say 'Awwww!' and Orihime giggle. Rukia's purple eyes flamed with anger and embarrassment.

Ichigo quickly pulled back and cleared his throat. He blushed more when he noticed how Rukia was positioned on him. Her hips were on top of his hips, mounting him. Rukia's cheeks were bright pink as she slapped Ichigo across the face and dragged Orihime out of the café and to the mall across the street.

Ichigo touched his cheek that still stung from her slap. Uryu offered Ichigo his hand. Before Ichigo gripped it, Uryu said, "Now don't you drag me down and kiss me Ichigo, you sly dog."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand. Once he stood up and sighed. "Let's just forget that happened."

* * *

Rukia grabbed the next bathing suit Orihime gave her and stood in the changing stall. "I've tried on five and none of them fit me!"

"Aw, don't give up Rukia." Orihime said on the other side on the stall. "It's just your figure."

_'Figure my ass'_ she thought as she tried it on. It was a cute purple bikini. When she had it on and checked it out in the mirror she smiled. "This one fits!" she said happily.

"Good!" Orihime said. "Change back so we can pay for it. I'll drop you off at Ichigo's house."

"Thanks Orihime!"

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?"

Rukia looked at the bubbly girl. "Sure, go ahead." Rukia sipped her soda.

Orihime blushed as she played with her fingers. "Um…Well…Are you and Ichigo dating?"

Rukia coughed on her drink. It took her a while to calm down. "Da-dating?"

Orihime nodded. She closed her eyes as she said quickly, "Well, at the café you guys kissed-"

"That was not a kiss! He pulled me down and we accidentally…kissed." Rukia blushed. *I kinda liked it.* she thought as she touched her lips, remembered the feel of his lips.

"Oh. I see." Orihime started playing with her fingers as they walked in silence down the alley to Ichigo's house. "I think you two would look cute together!" she blurted out.

Rukia coughed on her drink again. "Or-Orihime, don't you like him?"

Orihime blushed. "Ho-how did you-you know?"

Rukia smiled calmly. "Rangiku told me. She told me you liked Ichigo and that you were jealous of me."

Orihime grew nervous. "Th-that was a long time ago-"

"So you do like Ichigo?"

Orihime took a deep breath. "I did. I…I thought I was in love with him."

Rukia gasped._ 'She was in love with Ichigo?'_ The thought hurt Rukia. She wanted to yell out in anger. "You did?" she asked.

Orihime nodded. "I saw him as a hero. More a hero then a crush. When I see you together, I can tell you care about each other. You'll both do anything for each other. You two…I can tell that you two love each other."

Rukia was about to protest when Orihime hugged her. "I don't hate you Rukia." she said. "You're like a sister to me. I see you're the one that makes Ichigo happy. He-he was devastated when you left. Now that you're back, he's just so happy!"

Orihime pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Besides, I found someone else."

"Wh-who?"

Orihime smiled. "Uryu. I'm going to confess to him tomorrow at the beach."

"That's great Orihime!"

Orihime blushed. "Think about what I said."

Rukia looked down at the ground. _'Damn it.'_

* * *

Orihime and Rukia said their goodbyes. The soul reaper leaped into Ichigo's window. She hopped into his room and placed the bag on the table. Rukia heard footsteps coming and knew it was Ichigo. _'What do I do?'_ she thought nervously. _'I'm all of a sudden nervous!'_

Ichigo opened his door and closed it. He looked at Rukia and was about to speak when Rukia said, "Hey."

"H-Hey."

They just stood there awkwardly, staring at each other. Rukia broke it by looking down, avoiding his gaze. _'Just tell him you're sorry!'_ she thought. She looked up. "Ichigo, I'm-"

"I know." He smiled at her. "Let's just forget the whole thing happened."

*But I don't want to forget* she thought. "Ye-yeah." She smiled.

Ichigo looked at the plastic bag from the mall. "How was shopping?" he asked.

"Good. I bought a suit my size."

"Can I see it-"

"No! You wait until tomorrow!" Rukia said.

Ichigo smirked as he sidestepped behind Rukia and grabbed the bag. "Hey!" Rukia yelled out as she turned around and tried to grab it. Ichigo held it up above his head. "You have to reach it!" he said laughing.

"Ichigo, I command you to give it to me at once!"

"Not a chance, midget!"

Rukia growled. She kicked Ichigo's leg. He yelled out as Rukia jumped on that leg and grabbed the bag. "Ah ha!" she said in victory. She jumped off of his leg and hid the bag in her closet. She quickly closed the closet as Ichigo looked at her through narrowed eyes. "You win this time!" he said.

Rukia stuck her tongue at him. _'He's so cute when he loses to me.'_

Ichigo grinned and collapsed on his bed. His shirt raised up to his belly button, showing his muscles near his groin. Rukia blushed and looked at the wall. _'Just because Orihime put words into your head doesn't mean they're true!'_ she tried to convince herself.

"Rukia!"

Rukia jumped. "Huh?"

Ichigo rose up onto his elbows. "Did you hear anything I said?"

Rukia stuttered. "I-I-I-uhhhh. You're an idiot!" Rukia crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I said, are you excited about tomorrow? You never went to the beach before. It'll be a new experience for you."

Rukia smiled weakly. "Y-yeah."

Ichigo frowned. "I can tell when you're lying to me." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not lying! How dare you accuse me of lying!"

Ichigo smirked, making Rukia's spine tingle. He slowly stood up and walked to her. Rukia cursed herself from being trapped by the wall because Ichigo raised his arms and planted them on the wall between her head. Rukia could smell his cologne. She wanted to smell more! Rukia blushed and looked down at her feet.

Ichigo laughed. "You are lying to me."

"So what if I am?"

Ichigo blushed. _'She's cute when she's like this.'_ "That makes you a dirty liar, Rukia. Miss Lieutenant of the Soul Society."

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong," Ichigo said.

Rukia smirked up at him. She could feel heat radiate from his body. She poked a finger into his chest and said, "Why don't you give me some personal space. Then I will tell you."

Ichigo's cheeks flushed. "Oh, yeah…alright then." Ichigo took a couple of steps back.

Rukia brushed a strand of hair and smiled. "Much better. Now, where are your crayons?"

"They're in the desk by my bed. Why?"

Rukia grinned. "I'm gonna show you what's wrong."

"How?"

"Oh, I think you know." Rukia skipped over to his desk by the bed and pulled out a box of crayons. She started drawing on paper when Ichigo realized what she was doing.

"Damn it Rukia, not the stupid bunny drawings!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm going to show you in my nice drawings whether you like it or not, idiot!"

"Not if I catch you!" Ichigo jumped to where Rukia sat and tried to yank her crayons away from her. Rukia responded with a loud 'IDIOT!' and a kick to the face that sent Ichigo flying and hitting the wall. Rukia quickly drew her bunnies on different pages before Ichigo got up and stole her crayons. "Got it!" Ichigo yelled happily. He stuck his tongue out a Rukia. Rukia rolled her eyes. "I was done anyway. "Now I command you to sit on your bed and get comfortable!"

"Why you little-"

Rukia sighed as she kicked him. Ichigo's knees buckled. He yelled out at Rukia when she grabbed his arm and dragged him to his bed. She struggled to get him on the bed. Once she finally got him in a sitting position, she got up and brought his desk chair with her. She sat in front of him. The petite Soul Reaper smirked at him. "Now pay attention!"

"Alright, alright!" Ichigo raised his hands up in surrender. Ichigo sighed as he got comfortable and waited for Rukia to explain.

Rukia cleared her throat. "Alrighty then." She pulled out her first picture; it had two bunnies, one short with raven hair, and the other tall with orange hair. The short bunny had on a soul reaper outfit while the other bunny wore a 'nice vibe' shirt. Ichigo scratched his head. "Is that one of you and me?"

Rukia nodded. "It means that I'm originally from the Soul Society and you are from the human world.

Ichigo looked at it closely. "Go on."

Rukia placed the picture on the ground next to her and pulled out the second one. This picture had the raven haired bunny looking confused. In a thought bubble was a bathing suit. The other bubble was a swimming pool. Question marks covered the entire paper. "I don't understand this creepy drawing." Ichigo mumbled. Rukia growled. "It's obvious, Ichigo, look at it again!"

Ichigo looked at the picture closely. "Hmmmm…..Nope. I don't get it-Ow!" Rukia pulled his orange hair closer to her. "It means I don't know how to swim you idiot!" Rukia yelled. Rukia squeaked, shocked that she said it out loud. Ichigo looked at her with a concerned look. "Rukia," he whispered.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and threw the other pictures at Ichigo. Before Ichigo could grab her, she yanked the plastic bag from the closet and jumped out his window. Ichigo quickly ran to the window to only see Rukia side step somewhere god knows where.

"Damn it!" Ichigo punched the wall. Ichigo walked back to his bed and looked at the other pictures she drew. He smiled at what she thought was the beach. How she drew (bunny) him in a bikini. There was a bunny Orihime and Uryu; hearts circled them. "Does Orihime like Ishida?" Ichigo said confused. He shrugged the thought off as he looked at the last picture. The last picture was of bunny Rukia hugging bunny Ichigo. Hearts circled around them. Ichigo blushed. "She-she likes me?" '_I have the same feelings for her, maybe even more. Maybe I…love her.'_

"Damn, I have to find Rukia!" Ichigo didn't know why he grabbed his swim trunks and got changed; he somehow knew she was at the pool near the mall.

* * *

Rukia stood still as she looked at the pool. Her clothes layed down on a lawn chair a couple of feet away. She was in her purple bikini, goosebumps riding along her skin. Tears stung her eyes as she contemplated about going in. "I don't know how to swim." she whispered. "I need to practice so I can swim at the beach. I'm sure it's easy, I see kids swimming all the time."

She looked deep into the deep end. It was about a good eight feet. With her being four (eight inches) feet , it seemed hard._ 'What if I drown?'_

Rukia shook her head. "No! I'm gonna do it! I gonna jump into this weird looking miniature lake and swim! Just like that!"

Rukia was about to dip her foot into the water to check its temperature when she heard someone yelling her name. She looked over her shoulder to see Ichigo appear and running to her. "Rukia! Rukia, don't!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes and ignored him. She quickly jumped into the water before he reached her.

"Damn it!" Ichigo growled. He immediately jumped in after her. Ichigo's head lifted from the water as he took in air. He looked for Rukia; he saw bubbled appear from the water. "Rukia!" he yelled. He sucked in a deep breath and went under water. Rukia was struggling to reach the top. Her face was red from lack of air. When she saw Ichigo her eyes rolled into her head and she went limp. Ichigo quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled up for air. He didn't have to time check if she was ok, he needed to get her out of the water. He looked for the stairs that led up to the ground. He spotted them and started swimming to the opposite direction of the deep end. It was a little hard with Rukia in his arms but he didn't care. His main goal was to get this stubborn Soul Reaper out of the water. Ichigo felt the ground underneath his feet. He stopped swimming and started splashing through the water. "Screw this!" Ichigo side stepped to the grass outside of the gates of the pool. He grabbed a towel and layed it down on the grass. He gently placed Rukia on the towel and checked for signs of breathing.

"Good thing dad taught me CPR." Ichigo said. Isshin taught Ichigo CPR incase one of his sisters drowned.

Ichigo got into CPR mode and placed his hands in between Rukia's chest where her breastbone is. He started pumping air into her. He grew worried at every count. "One. Two. Three. Four!"

Ichigo placed his ear by Rukia's mouth. Little air came out. Ichigo only thought that he had to save her. He placed his mouth on Rukia's and started blowing air into her. Ichigo rose up and pumped her chest again. He drew in air and was about to blow air into her when Rukia coughed up water. Ichigo's eyes widened in relief. Rukia started to sit up but coughed up water. _'Rukia,'_ he thought.

* * *

Rukia's vision was a blur. She saw stars dance in her vision. "Wh-what happened?" she asked. She blinked a couple of times. Her eyes focused on Ichigo. "Why are you wet?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "You uh, you fell in the pool. I jumped in and saved you." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What the hell do you think you were doing, Rukia?! You could've died!"

Rukia's eyes widened in shock._ 'He was…worried about me?'_ She closed her eyes. _'Ichigo.'_ "I'm sorry Ichigo," Rukia said. "I just wanted to practice-"

"You wanted to practice even though you have no idea how to swim!" Ichigo's expression calmed down a bit. "Come here." Ichigo pulled Rukia into his arms. They sat in the grass, calming each other down. Rukia felt goosebumps run all over her skin, not because of the water. She rested her head in between his neck. "I'm sorry," Rukia whispered.

Ichigo held her tighter, blushing. "Don't you ever do that again. Idiot."

Rukia closed her eyes. "Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Can…can you teach me how to swim?"

Ichigo pulled back. Rukia looked at the pool. He smiled. "Sure."

* * *

The sun was starting to set. The air grew cooler. Ichigo was in the shallow end, waiting for Rukia to get in the pool. "Come on, midget. You jumped in last time, just walk in. You won't drown; it's the shallow end."

"Shut up! I'm trying!" Rukia was shaking. She was scared she was gonna drown again. She glanced at Ichigo who gave her a reassuring smile. _'Ichigo is here this time, I know I'll be safe'_

Rukia slowly placed a foot on the step in the water. The water felt surprisingly cool.

Rukia smiled. She placed her other foot in. "Ichigo, my feet are in!"

Ichigo smiled. "Great! Now walk down the other two steps!"

"Ichigo, I have a question."

"Ask away."

"How deep is the shallow end?"

Ichigo glanced down. He is 5 feet and 9 inches in height. The water stopped at his knees. "It doesn't matter. Look, the water only goes up to my knees. Walk to me."

Rukia grew nervous.

"Do you trust me?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked up. "Yes."

He smiled. "Then come to me."

Rukia nodded. She walked down the two steeps. The water now reached a couple inches under her knees. _'Only a couple of steps to Ichigo.'_

Ichigo offered her his hand. Rukia didn't look at the water; her goal was to reach his hand. She pushed through the water and grabbed his hand. She smiled. "I did it!"

Ichigo smiled. "Good." Ichigo started heading deeper in the water, pulling Rukia with him.

"Wa-wait! Ich-Ichigo!" She pulled him back, splashing water on her.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing? I'm not ready for the deep end!"

Ichigo squeezed her hand. "We're not going all the way to the deep end. We're going to stop when the water reaches your hips."

"Oh."

"Don't be scared. It's okay."

Rukia nodded.

Ichigo smiled. They started to waddle until the water reached Rukia's waist. The water stopped at Ichigo's thighs. "You okay?"

Rukia looked up at him. "It's just strange. The Soul Society doesn't have pools. That's…that's why I don't know how to swim."

"I understand. Now Rukia, I need you to put your face under water. Like this." Ichigo released her hand and bent down until he could get his whole body in to water. He took a deep breath and brought his head under water. Seconds later, and Ichigo pulled out of the water. His orange hair dripped with water. "You think you can do it?"

Rukia looked uncertain. "Can we do it together?"

Ichigo nodded. "Sure." He held her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Ready?"

Rukia nodded. Ichigo bent down to her height and smiled. "You can do it."

Rukia smiled. "I'm ready."

Ichigo took in a deep breath and went underwater. Rukia followed. The water felt really cold on her. She wanted to go back up but Ichigo squeezed her hand. She opened her eyes. Ichigo was looked at her, his orange hair floating around his head in the water. He gave her a thumbs up. Rukia smiled.

The pair pulled up for air. Rukia coughed a little as water dripped from her hair, running down her skin. Ichigo shook his head, scattered drops laughed. "Th-that was something!"

Ichigo laughed. "Want to do it again-?" Rukia already dunked her head underneath the water.

* * *

Ichigo held Rukia in his arms as they got deeper into the pool. Rukia held onto him tightly around the neck, hiding her face in between his neck. Ichigo blushed. '_We're never this close.'_

The water was now a little higher then Ichigo's waist. Rukia squeezed him tighter.

"I'm…I'm scared," she whispered.

"Why? You're never scared."

Rukia fought the urge to hit him. "You're obviously taller then me, idiot!"

"Oh, I forgot." Ichigo smiled. "Rukia?"

"What?"

"Hold on tight."

"What do you mean?"

Rukia never got her answer because Ichigo jumped and went under water. Rukia held onto him tightly. She forgot to hold her breath. She kept her eyes shut tight. Ichigo held onto her, holding her tightly. Bubbles started to come out of Rukia's mouth. Ichigo immediately went up and out of the water. Rukia coughed on Ichigo. "Why,_ *cough*_ the hell-"

"Ichigo ignored her and held her. "Shhhh, we're practicing. I'm trying to help you. I'm not gonna drop you in the deep end. I'm just gonna hold you. On another day you're gonna do this on your own in the deep end. I'll be with you though."

"Ichigo," Rukia said. "Thanks."

Ichigo smiled. "No problem."

Rukia placed a hand on his cheek, wiping water from his face. Ichigo blushed lightly as he looked into her eyes. _'What is she doing?'_

Rukia started putting her hand in his hair. "You're a mess, Ichigo."

"So are you."

"Point taken."

Ichigo chuckled. Rukia felt it vibrate on Ichigo as she was close to him. _'Maybe Orihime is right. I…I do love this idiot.'_

Ichigo placed his forehead against hers. Their wet hair got mixed up; orange with raven black. Ichigo stared at Rukia's lips.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't understand you."

"What do you mean?"

Rukia's eyes showed laughter. "You've certainly changed since we've met. You're not that young boy anymore. You don't get into fights. Back then you were harsh, always wanted to be the hero who saves everyone." Rukia laughed lightly. "Now you've changed into a man. I now see the softer side of you that no one else sees. You still want to save everyone, yet, you do it your way and not theirs. You're no longer the student with the cocky attitude I know, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled. "Well, isn't that a good thing?" Ichigo's face felt hot.

Rukia nodded. "It's a really good thing." Rukia looked into his eyes. She slowly kissed his wet nose. His nose shook, causing her to giggle.

Ichigo blushed. He leaned into Rukia, his lips hovering near hers. He waited for her permission to kiss her. He didn't have to wait long; her lips collided with hers instead of the other way around. Ichigo felt like he was gonna drop Rukia into the water; he wasn't expecting her to kiss him! Rukia held on to him rightly as held her close to his chest, bridal style. This stubborn Lieutenant was his mentor, his best friend. And she was kissing him in the pool. Ichigo's face felt twice as hot as before. He only dreamed of kissing her. Rukia pulled back for air. She laughed. "That was-"

"Amazing," Ichigo finished for her. He leaned in to kiss her again when she placed a finger on his mouth. He looked at her confused.

Rukia smiled teasingly. "Later. When we're in a more private place. We are, in fact, in a public pool."

Ichigo smiled. "It's only a kiss, midget."

"Only a kiss? This isn't only a kiss. This…this was my first kiss."

Ichigo blushed. "This was my first kiss too."

Rukia smiled. She kissed his lips lightly. "You'll be my first and last person to love and tease." she whispered.

Ichigo chuckled. "I'm glad. Now, want to go back to swimming?"

Rukia shook her head. "I've had enough." She yawned. "Let's head back. I have something better in mind."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia both had showers and were now in their pj's. Rukia borrowed a pair of Yuzu's while Ichigo wore sweatpants and a white tank top. Ichigo called Ishida to tell him that they weren't going to the beach.

Rukia sat next to Ichigo on his bed. "I have new drawings for you." She said excitedly.

"Rukia-"

"Don't be mad at me; you know I can only explain in my art!" She pulled out a picture. "Take it."

Ichigo did as he was told. Before he looked at the picture, he held Rukia's hand. His face grew hot. They're both new to this boyfriend/girlfriend mojo.

This picture had bunny Rukia on the grass with a angry bunny Ichigo. "Why am I mad in here?" he asked confused.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Idiot, you were mad at me for swimming on my own."

"Oh."

The next picture had bunny Ichigo teaching bunny Rukia how to swim. The last picture had the two bunny's kissing each other with hearts all around them. Ichigo blushed. He glanced at Rukia who was staring at their hands.

Ichigo awkwardly kissed her cheek. "I like them, midget."

Rukia stuck her tongue at him. "That's the first nicest thing you've said about my drawings."

"And it'll be the last."

"You idiot!"

Ichigo smirked. "You're drawings suck."

"Sh-shut up-!" Ichigo kissed her, silencing her from arguing. Ichigo pulled back.

"Whenever you start to nag or argue, I'm gonna do that to shut you up whether you like it or not."

Rukia blushed. "Idiot."

"I know, I'm your idiot."

All of a sudden, Karin and Yuzu fell out of the closet. "Ow!" Yuzu squealed.

Karin quickly got up and growled, "Nice going Yuzu! We're caught in the act!"

"I didn't mean-"

"What are you guys doing in my room?!" Ichigo yelled.

"It wasn't my idea," Karin said. Yuzu dragged me into it."

Yuzu stuttered. "I-I-I just wanted to prove it to Karin that you two were together. You two were made for each other! The way you argue, fight together, and-and we just saw you kiss! It's official! I can't wait to tell father!" The two sisters ran out of Ichigo's room.

"No don't!" Ichigo yelled. He sighed.

Rukia smiled. "How cute."

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled.

"I HEAR SOMEONE'S A COUPLE NOW!" Isshin yelled. "I'M COMING UP WITH A CAMERA!"

Ichigo quickly locked the door. "No you won't old man!"

Rukia laughed. "Same old Ichigo."_ 'The same Ichigo that I always loved.'_


	10. Time For You

Summary:

*'If you don't have time to spar, then how do you have time to spend with me' Ichigo's words swam through her mind as a light blush formed on her pale cheeks. She breathed in the pillow and sighed. "I worked extra hard to see you, you fool," she whispered. Rukia visits Ichigo and they appear to be getting closer since they reunited.*

* * *

Ichigo sighed heavily as he shut the door behind him. He had a long day. Earlier, he had a sparring match with Renji. Then he had to pick up Karin from soccer practice. He just helped Yuzu make dinner, even though he just watched her. "You have no idea how to cook, Ichigo. I can handle this," Yuzu had told him when he tried to help.

The orange headed Soul Reaper groaned in pain as he slowly walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants and some boxers. He desperately needed a long hot shower from the day he had. In the corner of his eye he saw Rukia sitting at his desk chair, her pale legs crossed. "Oh, hey Rukia," he said tiredly. "What's up?"

Rukia gave him a small smile as she ran a hand through her short hair. "Oh, I just wanted to see how you're doing." She lightly laughed. "I, uh, I heard that you lost to Renji. Want to talk about it?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he spun in his heel and scowled at the petite Lieutenant. "He-He cheated!" He pointed an accusing finger at Rukia. "Wh-Where the hell were you? You could've helped me defeat that bastard!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I was filling out paper work. I don't have time for foolish sparring matches."

Ichigo snorted.

Rukia narrowed her violet eyes. "If you have something to say then say it."

Ichigo kept scowling at her, it was annoying to Rukia. "If you don't have time to spar," he said slowly, "then how do you have time to spend with me?"

Rukia blushed lightly. "I-I-I, uh-"

Ichigo walked over to her and ruffled her hair. "That's what I thought," he said. "You love to spend time with me. Admit it-" Ichigo oofed when Rukia slammed her fists into his abdomen. "O-Okay, I get it!" Ichigo coughed. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Ichigo walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall. He sighed as he locked the door and placed his fresh clothes on the toilet seat. The sound of his clothes falling to the floor soothed him. He kicked the dirty clothes to the corner of the bathroom and got in the shower. He turned the knob and started the hot water, loving the soft burning feeling. He slowly closed his eyes as steam began to rise up to the ceiling.

* * *

Rukia watched as Ichigo left the room. She sighed as she spun around in the chair. _'Why is he so annoying?'_ she thought as she stopped the chair by gripped the desk in front of her. She rested her forehead on the desk, taking in deep breaths.

Rukia jumped when she heard a knock coming from the door. She sat up straight and spun the chair till she faced the door. "Come in."

Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sister, walked in with a pair of soft polka dotted pajama's. Her brown hair was in its usual pigtails. "Hey Rukia."

Rukia smiled. "Hello, Yuzu." She went to stand up but Yuzu said, "No, you don't have to get up. I just wanted to give you a pair of my pajama's if you're staying the night." She smiled. "It's been so long since you've been here for the night."

Rukia took the pajamas from Yuzu. "Thank you."

Yuzu smiled. She glanced at the closet. She knew Ichigo made Rukia sleep in there. "Is my brother making you sleep in the closet again?"

Rukia shrugged. "I really don't mind. It's actually quite comfortable."

Yuzu lightly laughed. "I think you should sleep on Ichigo's bed. Make him sleep in the closet for once. That'll teach him how to treat you." Yuzu bowed her head before she walked out of the room. She poked her head in the doorway and said, "Oh, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

Rukia glanced down at the pajamas. She ran her fingers over the clothes. She slowly stood up and placed them on the desk chair. The petite Soul Reaper glanced at Ichigo's bed.

_'If you don't have time to spar, then how do you have time to spend with me?'_ Ichigo's words swam through her mind as a light blush formed on her pale cheeks.

Rukia sat on his bed and grabbed his pillow. She hugged the pillow tightly and sniffed it. It smelled just like Ichigo. She breathed in the pillow and sighed. "I worked extra hard to see you, you fool," she whispered before she pushed herself off the bed and started taking off her clothes off. She grabbed Yuzu's pajamas and started pulling the soft pajama bottoms up her legs.

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he unplugged the hair drying. He felt nice and clean as he walked out of the bathroom. He scratched the back of his neck as he turned the knob. "Rukia, I need to ask you something-" He stopped and his face felt hot. His jaw dropped at what he saw. Rukia's back was facing him as she lifted Yuzu's pajama top. Her bare back faced him with a purple bra strap. _'Wow'_ he thought as he stood frozen.

Rukia jumped when she heard his voice. Ichigo noticed her cheeks were pink as she turned around.

Ichigo started to panic. "Ru-Rukia-"

"You idiot!" Rukia yelled as she grabbed Ichigo's shoe by his bed. "Get out!" she shouted as she threw his shoe. The shoe landed on his face as he backed away and slammed the door shut. Ichigo slammed his back against the wall and slide down until he sat on the floor. He buried his face in his hands as he tried to control his breathing.

_'I just saw Rukia…'_ Ichigo couldn't finish his thought. His heart was beating fast. His ears burned as he kept seeing Rukia's bare back. He wanted to feel the soft skin, run his fingers over her back. Ichigo shook his head._ 'This is Rukia for crying out loud! She's your best friend!'_ Ichigo leaned his head against the wall and sighed. _'I hope she's okay.'_

Ichigo jumped when he heard his door open. He shakily looked up to see Rukia in his sister's buttoned up pj's. She walked in front of Ichigo and offered him her hand. He avoided her gaze as he took her hand and let her pull him up. He quickly released his and as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was looking down, a light blush visible on her cheeks as she said softly, "I'm…" she took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Ichigo. It won't happen again.

Ichigo absentmindly scratched the back of his head. "No, it's my fault, I should've knocked. I'm sorry." Ichigo quickly walked into his room. Rukia followed quietly. He sat on his bed and motioned for Rukia to sit next to him. He felt her weight on his bed as she sat next to him.

Awkward silence filled the room until Ichigo cleared his throat and ruffled Rukia's hair with his hand. "Well, say something," he teased.

Rukia glanced at him and playfully narrowed her eyes. She raised her hand and ruffled his orange hair, causing him to laugh. Rukia laughed when she pulled back. Ichigo stared at her small smile. He always liked her smile. A light blushed appeared on his cheeks.

Rukia raised a delicate brow as she asked, "What, is there something on my face? Quit staring at me, you fool!"

Ichigo gasped as he quickly pulled his gaze away from her lips.

Rukia pinched the bridge of her nose as she asked, "So, what is it you needed to ask me?"

"Huh?"

Rukia avoided looked at Ichigo as she slowly said, "You said you needed to ask me something before you saw me…"

Ichigo knew she didn't need to finish the sentence. "Oh, yeah, I do have a question for you." He twisted so he faced her. "How do you have time with me? It must be very busy being a Lieutenant."

Rukia looked into his eyes as she answered, "Well, for me to see you, I have to do very important jobs. Like, I have to complete a pile of paperwork and help deliver souls to the Soul Society. Obviously, I also have to protect the Soul Society. So, you can say I have to work extra hard to be able to see you."

Ichigo slowly blinked. "Rukia, I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." She gave him a small smile as she hesitatingly leaned against his shoulder. Ichigo tensed from her touch as she murmured, "It's worth it if I get to see you."

Ichigo blushed as she slowly wrapped an arm across her shoulder and brought her closer. He heard her gasp as he got comfortable being close to her. "Thanks, Rukia."

Rukia lightly laughed. "You know what's the best thing visiting you?"

"What?"

Rukia looked up at him and smirked as she poked his nose. "I get to see your vicious scowl when I see you. And I get to see that cute little blush of yours."

Ichigo scowled as he pulled back from Rukia and blushed. "I don't do that-"

"Fool, you're doing it right now!" Rukia laughed as he scowled at her more. "If you keep scowling down at me it'll be stuck on your face forever!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Shut up!"

Rukia laughed so much she started snorting.

Ichigo growled as he pushed himself off the bed. Rukia rolled onto her side as she continued laughing. Ichigo clenched his jaw as he yanked open the door and saw Yuzu, her hand raised about to knock. She gasped when she looked up at her brother's annoyed expression. "Um, di-dinner's ready."

* * *

Dinner went by quick. Isshin was talking about his day at work. He had to deal with a surgery that went well. Karin talked about how she scored the winning point in her soccer game. Yuzu talked about her day at home, coming up with new dishes to make. Ichigo just nodded away, trying to ignore Rukia's quiet giggles.

Ichigo quickly finished his meal and walked up to his room. He didn't notice Rukia following him until he heard his bedroom door shut. "If you're gonna keep laughing at me-" Ichigo gasped when he felt short arms wrap around behind him. He felt Rukia lean her head against his back. He tensed, thinking she was gonna throw but, but he soon relaxed in her arms. Ichigo slowly raised his left arm up and placed his huge hand over hers. _'Rukia.'_

They stayed like that for several heartbeats before Rukia pulled back and kicked the back of his shin. Ichigo cursed as he hopped on one foot. "Rukia, what the hell-!" Ichigo yelled out as Rukia pushed his back. He leaned face first on the bed. He coughed as he spun around and glared daggers at Rukia. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" he yelled.

Rukia smirked down at him. "Just like old times, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed. 'What's with her?' "If it was like old times, then why did you hug me? You never hug me."

Rukia blushed. "I-I wanted to try something new, you fool!"

"You wanted to try something new?" Ichigo smirked.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Why are you staring at me like that? You really are an idiot-" Ichigo quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. Her knees were in between his legs as he held her awkwardly. His chin was on her head as his arms were wrapped around her back. Rukia's face felt hot as she felt his heat from his body. 'Ichigo.' She slowly closed her eyes and breathed him in.

Ichigo pulled back and looked in her eyes. She lowered her eyes to look at his soft lips. _'Are they as soft as they look?'_ she thought. Hers ears burned at the thought. She brought her eyes back to Ichigo's and tried to break the silence as she said, "Fool, why are you looking at me like that?"

Ichigo smiled. "So I can do this," he said softly as he leaned in. He could feel her breath tickle his cheek as their lips were inches apart. He hesitated, not sure if he should keep going until he felt Rukia's small arms wrap around his neck. That was all the encouragement he needed to keep going. He shyly kissed her lips. He scooted backwards so he leaned against the wall. He gasped at how soft her lips felt against his. He only dreamed of this moment and now it really was happening. Rukia was his best friend, she was the one who saved him and turned him into a Soul Reaper. You could say he kinda loved the stubborn Soul Reaper.

Ichigo shivered as she continued the press against him, their lips breaking apart to kiss again. He was never this close to her; he was always scared she would hit him. But her touch was as soft as an angel. He never knew how soft her touch could be, she always attacked him.

Rukia pulled back, pink visible on her cheeks as she rested her head in-between his neck. Their breaths were quick as they tried to breath. "How-How was that for something knew?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia laughed. "That was pretty impressive, even for you."

Ichigo held her tightly, loving how close they were. "Rukia-" he was about to say when his bedroom door was slammed open and Isshin yelled, "You two love birds are adorable! Remember no condoms in this house, Daddy wants grandbabies!"

The new couple jumped apart, embarrassed. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he leaped off of his bed and pushed his father down the stairs. "Get the hell out of my room, you old man! Ever heard of knocking?!"


	11. Hot Springs

Rukia smiled as she was sent off into the world of the living. She had just filed out paper work for Byakuya who was out in a dangerous battle with Renji. Rukia didn't mind the help out Byakuya, to her it was an honor.

When Rukia went through the Senkaimon, her Jingokucho flew away. She released a small sigh as the cold air hit her. Her breath came out as frost as she looked down at Karakura Town. _'Ichigo,'_ she thought as she started leaping from rooftop to rooftop until she reached her destination. The rooftops were slick as ice covered them because of the decreasing temperatures. Rukia puffed out air as she flipped down onto the sidewalk and landed in front of the Kurosaki Clinic. Rukia knocked on the door while she waited outside. Ichigo answered it. "Hey, Rukia. How you've been?"

Rukia nodded. "Hey, Ichigo. I'm fine. Can I come inside?"

Ichigo gestured for her to come in. When Rukia walked inside and looked around Ichigo closed the door and said, "The family's out. They're buying more winter clothes."

"I see."

"Let's go upstairs." Ichigo quickly ruffled Rukia's hair into a mess. The petite Soul Reaper yelled out as Ichigo sprinted up the stairs. Rukia ran after him, amusement in her purple eyes. When she reached outside his door she froze._ 'Stop acting like a child!'_ she told herself mentally as she took a deep breath through her nose. Rukia stood up straight and walked in.

Ichigo tilted his head at her. Then he burst out laughing. "Why are you walking like that!" He said loudly in between laughs. "You look like-!" Rukia slammed her fists into his stomach, causing him to fall to his knees and curl into a ball.

"You were saying?" Rukia asked as she crossed her arms over her chest with her foot pressed on Ichigo's head.

"N-Nevermind." Ichigo squeaked in-between coughs.

"Excellent. Now let's get straight to the point why I'm here." Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed, kicking her feet back and forth.

Ichigo scowled as he quickly stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Rukia. "Get the hell off of my bed Rukia!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes, silencing Ichigo. The ginger Soul Reaper sighed as he sat next to her. "So why are you here anyway?" he asked.

Rukia placed her blue scarf down on his bed as she cleared her throat. Her cheeks were tickled pink in embarrassment as she said straight forward, "I request to go to the hot springs of Karakura Town."

"You WHAT?" Ichigo asked loudly.

Rukia pouted her lip at Ichigo as she repeated, "I want to go to the hot springs!"

"Why?" Ichigo asked confused. "Doesn't the Soul Society have them?"

"Yes but they're only for medicine use. Not for…for the fun of it." Rukia played with her gloved fingers as she said, "So…can you please take me there? It is awfully cold."

Ichigo groaned as he plopped down onto his back and stretching his arms over his head. His shirt rose up to his belly button as he thought about it. He looked up at Rukia as he said slyly, "Now what would I get in return?"

"If you do not take me in three days you will wish you were never born Ichigo Kurosaki!" A dark purple aura surrounded Rukia as she clenched up a fists and shook it in front of Ichigo's terrified face.

"Okay, okay, we'll go tomorrow!" Ichigo yelled while protecting his face. "Just don't hit me, damn it!"

Rukia smiled innocently at him. "Why thank you kind sir. And will you be treating me to this wonderful hot springs?"

Ichigo sat up and scowled down at her. "Like hell I'm paying for you-"

The dark purple aura was back and Rukia growled dangerously as she shook her gloved fist under Ichigo's nose.

"I'll pay! I'll pay!" Ichigo yelled.

The aura vanished and Rukia smiled sweetly. "Great. What a good friend you are Ichigo."

"Yeah, whatever."

Rukia pouted her lip and got in his face. "Why are you in such a bad mood, I thought you would enjoy the hot springs?"

Ichigo swallowed hard at the closeness Rukia was getting to him. His nose almost touched hers as his cheeks reddened.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Rukia demand as she got closer.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He yelled out as he grabbed her shoulders and swung her to the side as he leaped off of his bed and got as far away from Rukia as possible. His face felt hot as he took deep breaths. Then he realized what he had done._ 'I tossed Rukia like a stuffed animal!'_

Rukia slowly pushed herself up, her hair disheveled. Her raven hair shadowed her angry eyes as she groaned. Ichigo shook in fear as she slowly got off of his bed and walked to him. His eyes widened in fear as she blocked him from escaping, despite her short height. "R-Rukia, I can ex-explain-!"

"Shut up," Rukia said dangerously low.

Kon decided to walk into the room at that moment. "Rukia! When did you get here!" He ran at her and yelled, "Come give me a huuuug-" Rukia raised her leg up and kicked Kon in the face, causing him to fly out of the room. The middle strand of Rukia's hair fell over her left eye as she looked up at Ichigo with anger in her violet eyes.

Ichigo shook as he waited for his punishment. Sweat rolled down the side of his face as he looked right back into her narrowed eyes. "R-Rukia-"

"I said shut up!" Rukia said. With a snarl, she grabbed the collar of his shirt tightly in her fist and brought his head down to level with her. "Now please explain to me_ why_ you _threw_ me! What did I do wrong? I came here to visit you and you throw me like a sack of potatoes! And why is your face red!"

Ichigo tried to pull out of her hold but he didn't want to make her angrier. Ichigo scowled down at her, trying to hide his blush. "I threw you because you were getting in my personal space, you midget!"

"Oh, am I in your so called_ personal space_ now?!"

"Yes!"

"Good! You're being a jerk! Jerks deserve no personal space! You-" Ichigo started shoving her backwards. She gasped as she fell on his bed. Her back was against the bed as Ichigo tripped on her, her hand still gripping the collar of his shirt. They were both breathing fast.

Rukia's face felt hot as she tried to push Ichigo off of her. "I command you get off of me right now Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo pushed himself above her, his elbows keeping him up. His chest was touching hers as he narrowed his amber eyes into her violet orbs. He leaned down, his cheek brushing hers causing Rukia to shiver. _'What on earth is he doing?!'_ she thought as he blew ear into her ear.

"Now how's that for personal space," he whispered into her ear before pulling back.

Rukia snarled as she brought back her free arm and punched him across the face. Ichigo slipped off of her and landed on the floor. Rukia's hair shadowed over her face as she silently walked out of his room and into Yuzu's. She came back with a pair of Yuzu's pajamas. She didn't even look at Ichigo as she hopped onto the shelf in the closet and slammed the slider shut.

Ichigo sighed heavily as he stood up and straightened out his shirt. He quietly changed into a Rise Against sweatshirt and gray sweat pants. He scratched the back of his neck as he stalked over to the closet. He pressed his ear against it and could hear sniffling. _'Damn, I made her cry.'_ He thought as he bowed his head and walked to his bed.

Rukia only came over for his company and the hot spring. Ichigo didn't mean to throw her, he was just nervous with his hormones going crazy all of the sudden. He couldn't stop thinking about the soft pout on her lips, the middle strand of raven hair on her face, and her beautiful violet orbs looking into his. Ichigo only threw her before he did something he might regret. Then they started fighting and now he made the poor midget cry. Ichigo knew how bust she's been in the Soul Society and how worried she must be since Byakuya and Renji were in a battle. Ichigo felt horrible and knew he had to make it up to Rukia the next day.

* * *

Rukia woke up the next day with a big yawn. She stretched out her arms inside the closet. She was a little iffy about going to the hot springs with Ichigo after last night. Their argument still rang inside her head. _'That idiot,'_ she thought as she fixed her hair. The petite Soul Reaper peaked through the slider to find Ichigo missing. 'Where is that fool?' she thought. Rukia sensed that he was downstairs with his family. She released a breath as she stripped out of Yuzu's clothes and into a pair of red jeans and a white sweater. She placed het cotton beanie in her back pocket as she leaped out of the shelf. Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she walked out of Ichigo's room. She could here plate's and table ware clashing as she walked hesitatingly down the stairs. "Hey," she said as she landed on the bottom step.

Rukia avoided a certain orange headed boy's gaze as Yuzu and Karin said hello through mouthfuls of food. Isshin immediately ran up to her and scooped her into a breathtaking hug. "My third daughter his back!" He yelled loudly. "This must be a dream-" Ichigo ripped his father from Rukia and kicked him in the gut. "Back off old geezer," he said through gritted teeth.

Rukia silently laughed as Isshin crawled back into the kitchen with tears streaming down his face.

Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes as he lowered his voice and said, "Um…I need to talk to you. Can we go upstairs?"

Rukia avoided his gaze as she said, "Let me eat first. You go on ahead." Rukia tried to ignore the look on Ichigo's face as he nodded and walked upstairs. She could hear him yelling at Kon to leave her stuff alone. She sighed as she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed herself a plate of eggs and bacon. She ate silently, thinking about the way Ichigo's brown eyes searched hers by the stairs. Rukia lowered her eyes and swallowed her food.

"Are you okay Rukia?" Yuzu asked curiously. "You look kinda down."

Rukia jumped at the sound of Yuzu's voice. She closed her eyes and forced a smile as she said, "Now why would you say that? I'm fine."

Yuzu narrowed her eyes. "No you're not. You look sad. Was it Ichigo?"

Rukia took another bite of her eggs to avoid the question.

Yuzu nodded. "I knew it! Tell me what he did."

Rukia was about to come back with a retort when Karin squeezed her shoulder from behind and said, "I'll make Ichigo pay."

"Th-That won't be necessary girls!" Rukia placed her dish in the sink and smiled at the twin sisters she had grown to love. "Everything is fine, honestly!" The Soul Reaper quickly spun around and ran upstairs to get away from their curious stares.

Rukia stopped by Ichigo's door. Her hand hovered over the door knob. She really didn't want to see Ichigo, she knew it was a mistake to come. She noticed ever time they got close his face would turn as red as a tomato._ 'Now why does his face turn red?'_ she thought. 'Is he angry or something?' Rukia thought to ask him later, she didn't want to make this conversation awkward or anything. Rukia took a deep breath before she open his door and walked in. She closed it behind her and spun in her heel to find Ichigo waiting for her by his bed. The window was closed, icicles hung from the bar. "Hey," Ichigo said.

"Hmm," Rukia replied as she took a step. She gripped her right arm with her left hand as she waited for him to speak. "There's something you wanted to talk about?"

"Um, yeah. I do want to talk to you." Ichigo sat down on his bed, causing it to squeak. He gestured for her to sit with him while avoiding her gaze.

Rukia raised a brow at him._ 'He actually _wants_ me to sit on his bed?'_ she thought as she walked closer to his bed. "Are you _sure_ you want me to sit there?" she asked to make sure. She knew him long enough that he hated it when she sat on his bed.

Ichigo nodded. "Sit with me."

Rukia shrugged. "Fine." Rukia quietly sat next to him, causing the mattress to sink. She crossed her legs as the fixed her hair, aware of him staring at her. "So what is it you wanted to tell me? Are you gonna keep talking to me about your 'personal space?'

Ichigo fought the urge to scowl at her but he had to be serious and nice for a moment if he wanted Rukia to stay. He took a deep calming breath before he said, "I'm sorry."

Rukia looked at him with a raised brow. "What was that? Was…Was that an apology?" she asked with mock shock in her voice.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm trying to be nice here. So shut up and listen!"

Rukia stared at him with wide eyes._ 'Ichigo.'_

Ichigo looked away for a moment before looking back at Rukia. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I shouldn't have acted the way I had with you yesterday. I-I shouldn't have tossed you…" He cleared his throat before continuing, "I just…I just get very nervous when you get…when you get close to me."

Rukia decide to tease him as she scooted closer to them that their legs were touching. "You mean like this?"

Ichigo's face reddened. "Y-Yes."

"Now why is your face red? You look angry at me."

Ichigo placed a hand on his face as he said, "I am not mad at you, you midget."

"Then why is your face red!"

"It's red because you're making me nervous, you annoying girl!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia lightly laughed. She leaned in closer so that her head was snuggling against his chest. Rukia felt him tensed up and could hear his breathing quicken._ 'Why is he so nervous? I thought humans like affection….'_ Rukia smiled as she reached up and ruffled his orange locks. She laughed as she placed her hand on his cheek softly.

Ichigo quickly looked at Rukia with confusion and nerves in his eyes, his cheeks blushing. "Rukia, what-what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just giving what you humans called affection." She smirked as she slapped his cheek. "Your apology is accepted." She pushed herself off of his bed and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. She smiled at the bright red mark on his cheek as he looked up at her. "Now are we going to the hot springs or not, you idiot?"

* * *

"Welcome to Karakura's Hot Springs! Make yourselves comfortable! The men's locker room is to the left, girl's to the right."

Rukia smiled like a child going to an amusement park as she looked up at Ichigo. She sqealed as she jumped on her heels. "Hot spring!" she chanted.

Ichigo chuckled. "Someone's excited," he said.

Rukia smiled. "See you later." Rukia went to walk to her locker room when Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around.

"Rukia, we won't be separated," he said as he looked anywhere but her."

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo's face was red as he said slowly, "We have different locker rooms, but we will both have the same spring."

Rukia stopped jumping and felt her heart skip a beat. "Why? That's stupid! There should be a men section and a womans!"

"Didn't you pay attention to what I told you on the way here?"

Rukia shook her head. "No! I was too excited about coming here!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he said, "I told you that the wall between the woman and men section broke down." Ichigo looked down at their feet, his ears burning as he said, "We just won't look at each other. Is that cool with you?"

Rukia sighed. "We already paid-"

"_I_ paid," Ichigo corrected her, earning a kick in the shin.

"Just get your damn towel on!" Rukia said over her shoulder as she made her way to the girls locker room.

Ichigo watched her go before he walked up to the lady behind the counter and said, "Can you make sure it's just us. I don't want any perverts coming to check her out…"

The lady nodded. "I'll make sure. Is she your girlfriend?"

Ichigo blushed hard as he stuttered, "Gi-Girlfriend? Now why would you s-say that? You're crazy!" Ichigo sprinted to the men's locker room before the lady could respond.

* * *

Rukia shivered as she walked out of the locker room's back door and into the hot springs. She had her towel wrapped tightly around her small figure. _'It's not like I've got anything to show,'_ she thought as she took small steps to one of the steaming springs. Her breath came out as frost as she watched the bubbles float. _'Wow.'_

Rukia shakily placed her right foot by the water and gasped when the hot water touched her skin. "Hot!" she squeaked.

Rukia jumped when she heard laughter behind her. "You're scared of water, midget?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia turned around and noticed that Ichigo was already in a spring. His towel was laying next to him on the rocky surface. Rukia had to avert her eyes from the water but they stop near his chest. Rukia had seen Ichigo shirtless many times but couldn't get used to the hard muscles that shone on his body.

Ichigo noticed her staring at his chest. He lightly blushed as he said with a smirk, "Like what you see? You don't get to see this at the Soul Society-"

"Shut up!" Rukia yelled. "I-I'm trying to get in the water! It-It's too hot!" Her cheeks were pink as she struggled to get in the spring. "I need help!"

Ichigo knew he should respect Rukia, she was a girl and he was a boy. But she clearly needed help getting into the spring. He looked down as he said, "Come in this one with me."

Rukia's ears felt hot. Now she knew why Ichigo's cheeks were red. "No! You're naked! I-I refuse!"

"Rukia, I've seen you naked before." Ichigo said.

"When!" Rukia yelled embarrassed.

"When I went to the medicine springs! I saw your…"

"What? What did you see?!"

"Never mind."

"You brought it up, now you have to tell me!"

"Fine! I saw your butt! There!" Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest as he avoided her embarrassed gaze. His face burned, not because of the springs.

Rukia shook from anger and nerves. She was knocked out when Ichigo saw her butt. 'How unpleasant.' Rukia closed her eyes as she slowly walked to the spring Ichigo was in. _'Just get it over with.'_ "You-You won't peek?"

"I promise." He swam over to her side and offered her his hand. He averted his eyes from her as he waited for her to take her towel off. He shivered when he heard the material fall on the floor. "Trust me; this isn't easy for me Rukia."

Rukia shakily took his hand. He squeezed it lightly as he pulled her slowly into the water. He kept his eyes closed shut when he heard her body go into the water. "You in?" he asked shakily.

"Ye-Yeah. Th-Thanks, Ichigo."

"No problem. " He released her hand quickly and got back to his side of the spring. "Maybe we should have our backs facing so we can have our eyes open?" he suggested.

"Sure," Rukia mumbled. Rukia spun around and placed her hands on the rocky floor. She placed her head on her arms as she sighed in relief of the hot water. "This feels so good," she said.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

The silence was killer as they tried to relax in the spring. Rukia groaned as she placed her sweaty forehead on her arms_. 'I thought this would be more fun. Now it's just awkward.'_

"This is_ sooooo_ awkward," Ichigo groaned.

"That's what I was thinking," Rukia thought.

Both of their faces were red from the water and being so close to each other without any clothes on.

Ichigo looked behind his shoulder and blushed. Her bare back was exposed. It looked so soft and pale. His lips trembled as he quickly looked away before he lunged at her.

After about fifteen minutes of uncomfortable silence Rukia spoke. "Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Ye-Yes?"

"I want to go. This turned out to be no fun. It-It's awkward without the wall. I can't relax at all. Let's…Let's just go."

"Rukia-"

"I don't mind Ichigo…I just want to put some clothes on so we can actually look at each other and have a conversation. I can't take this awkward atmosphere any longer!"

Ichigo sighed. "Okay. Let's go. Do you want to get out first?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you when I have my towel on." Rukia grunted as she got out of the spring, the cold air immediately engulfing her body. She let out a shriek as she grabbed her towel and quickly wrapped it around herself. She started running to the locker room door as she yelled, "I'm out!" Without waiting for a reply, she ran into the locker room and slammed the door shut from the cold.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were upstairs in their warmest clothes. The air was strange around them as they tried to forget their first hot spring experience together.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she sat next to him on his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Let's just forget the hot spring thing like it never happened. Okay?"

"You don't have to ask," Ichigo said as he lied down on his back, staring at the ceiling. We should have waited until the wall was back up."

"When would it be back up?"

"Next year."

"Rukia frowned. "That's too long!"

Ichigo smirked. "Oh well. Lesson learned."

Rukia groaned as she layed down beside Ichigo. Without thinking, she crawled closer to him and rested her head on his right peck. Ichigo tensed at her touch. He then gave in and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm cold," she whispered.

"Me too." Ichigo murmured.

"You can warm me up, right?"

Ichigo ignored his blush as he said, "R-Right." He shifted so he rested his head on hers, smelling her sakura scented shampoo. They stayed quiet in each other's arms for several moments, enjoying the others warmth. "Thanks for visiting," Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia smiled. "No problem. I like seeing you." Then without thinking, Rukia leaned up and kissed his cheek softy. "You are the best ginger in town anyway."

"You're the best annoying, stubborn midget-"Rukia pulled a chunk of his orange hair. "Ow! I'm sorry-!" He was silenced when Rukia pressed her lips against his. She pulled back with a blush on her cheeks. "Be quiet, you are loud," she mumbled above him.

Ichigo smiled, a blush covering his face. "Okay. I'll be quiet." He leaned down and kissed her nose. Rukia's nose twitched, causing Ichigo to chuckle. "Let's just sleep forever."

"That's sound like a good plan, my friend." Rukia got comfortable in his arms, hearing his heart beat against her ear. "Am I in your personal space now?" she asked teasingly.

"Sh-Shut up-"

"You had a problem with it earlier-"Ichigo kissed her lips. When he pulled back he whispered, "Now you're being loud. Be quiet."

Rukia pouted. "Fine." Neither of them pulled back. Instead they leaned in closer until their lips touched softly.


End file.
